Legacy
by TheLegendaryCed
Summary: Cedric Harvey AKA Ced has been given the chance to live his lifelong dream and wrestle in the WWE. The boyhood dream has just become his reality. Can he achieve the success that he has dreamed of all of his life? And can he earn himself a role as an Icon in the business in the future? Find out in Legacy!
1. Backstory

**2020 is almost upon us. And 2020 will mark 6 years that I have been doing this. Well, May 9th will officially mark 6 years but who cares about exact dates. And in those 6 years, I have had countless versions of the Ced story and I'm pretty sure that you all are tired of it but I got one more left in the tank. Now I know you guys are tired of this and truth be told, I kinda am as well. I want to find a good idea. An idea that sticks and this may be shot at that. So I have to try even if this get's me more harm than good, I have to try. I hope that you guys can find it in your heart to give this chance even if I have made you guys more frustrated than ever with the crazy amount of these stories.**

There was a wild mix of emotions running through the mind of Ced himself when all of the hard work and dedication had finally paid off and he would finally be going up to the main roster. No matter what, he had always felt that he was missing that x-factor that could make him a Superstar worthy of the WWE and their main roster. But now, he had finally earned his shot.

Cedric Harvey Jr was brought into the hectic world on March 3rd in 1992 in Jackson, Mississippi where he was born and lived until he was 11 years old. He grew up with both his mom and his dad and he grew up with a little sister, Kamiah. Following his father with a career, his family moved to Charlotte, North Carolina where he was lucky to meet his best friend and brother for life, Denzel "Red' Harris. Growing up, he would make frequent trips down to Miami, Florida to spend time with father's mom. It was in Miami, that he found his passion and his calling for Professional Wresting. But because of the promise he made to his mother he went to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill studying Business Administration. While studying at college, he also began to journey into the Wrestling World started when he began his training at 19 years old. he began training under former NWA National Champion, Bruce Tim (My OC). His 6'3, 250 Athletic frame had allowed him to have a style with a mix of technical ability, power, and jaw-dropping athletic ability. His various tattoos and build mixed together added to the look to give him the look of an in-ring assassin. He had caramel-colored skin with a low-cut black fade with waves growing up on the top with black eyebrow and chocolate brown eyes. He had a cut within his left eyebrow from his 1st ever wrestling match. On the top part of the right arm, he had a lion head tattooed on his upper bicep. On his left arm, he had a dagger in grey ink that had a snake wrapping around it till it got to the top where it bit down on a skull that was cracked. He had the names of his grandmothers on his wrist as well, the name Diana of his paternal grandmother on his left wrist with the name, Glenda of his maternal grandmother on his right wrist. Around his index finger, he had the name Kimberly tattooed around it. On his left hand, he had the date of his wrestling 06/17 on it.

On the 17th of June, 2012, Ced made his professional wrestling debut in ROH and eventually signed there a year. It was during that year that he had transformed from the boring, generic, shy kid that was Cedric into the outspoken, charismatic, confident superstar that is Ced. As Ced, he had got a loud reaction from the fans which lead to more booking from the fans. It was during this time that he had changed his ring gear as well, he had started to wear black boots, black knee pads, black tape, and black ring trunks that had Ced in the front with a roaring Lion head on the back. He had always changed the color of his trunks to often go along with his love for sneakers and his sneaker collection as well as his general love for color. He wasn't wearing too much and the fans didn't fall in love with him because of his attire, although the ladies didn't mind it. The fans fell in love with him because of his never-die attitude, in-ring ability, charisma, and his almost larger-than-life personality.

May 28th, 2014. It was one of the biggest days in Cedric's life. It was on this day that Cedric graduated from UNC cum laude. And on this day that Cedric could start to live his dream full time which eventually helped him in the long run and a few weeks later, he had a try out with WWE and eventually signed a contract with the WWE. And by the end of 2014, Ced had done what he had set out to do. He went to college, graduated, and became a WWE Superstar.


	2. WWE Debut

**Chapter 1: WWE Debut**

* * *

**Sunday, January 25th, 2015 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

A matte black 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat pulled up to the Wells Fargo Center parking lot. The 6' 3, 250 Pound parked in the city that would be giving him his chance to debut in the WWE to make his presence known.

Tonight was his first-ever appearance in the WWE and he was making big on one of their Big 4 PPVs, The Royal Rumble. Technically this would be his first Rumble and his first PPV. He got out of the Black Dodge Charger dressed in his light blue skinny jeans with his Candy Cane 14 Jordans on his feet with a white t-shirt and a black and white Nike Hoodie on. He grabbed his black duffle bag from the passenger seat and put in his earbuds to listen to some Jay-Z to get him pumped up for his debut tonight.

He walked into the arena and immediately he was stopped by security who asked him for some form of ID or a pass.

"Guys, you can let him through. He's new here, Vince hasn't given him his ID yet." He heard a voice say making him a bit star-struck. It the 13-time World Champion, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings, Triple H AKA Paul Levesque.

And just as he said, the security guards moved out of the way allowing him to walk into the arena.

"Hey, Welcome to WWE. Name's Paul Levesque AKA Tr-" Paul was saying as he introduced himself but CJ knew exactly who he was. Towards the later years of his life, Triple H became one of CJ's favorite wrestlers and oddly enough it was somebody who he kinda had based his wrestling style and character on.

"Triple H. I know who you are, if I didn't I would be stupid. I'm Cedric. Cedric Harvey. Most people call me CJ but other there than that I'm-" CJ was introducing but much like he did Paul, he was interrupted.

"You're Ced. Trust me, I've seen your work and you got what it takes kid. You can definitely be a big-time player here in the near future."

"Thanks, It means a lot coming from a guy like you." CJ said.

"Hey don't mention it. And tonight if you can do well in the rumble and maybe string along a few wins here and there, then you can possibly find yourself in the title picture here in the near future. Vince seems to like you which can go a long way for your career. Be careful out there and good luck." Paul said shaking his hand one last time before he walked away leaving CJ there to be in shock as he just met one of his favorite wrestlers.

He turned around and looked around looking for the locker room. Once he set his eyes on that path, he turned around and started walking to the locker room. As he was walking He looked down at his phone which caused him to bumped into a woman knocking them both down. He silently cursed as he got up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" He said as he bent over to pick up his phone before he looked at the brown-haired woman with blonde highlights who he had knocked down.

"I'm fine." She said looking him up and down as he offered her a hand. She grabbed his hand with a small smile on her face. He helped pulled her up to her feet while they both got a quick glance at each other from head to toe.

"I know you are." He said under his breath but little did he know she heard him and caused her to smile.

"What was that?" She asked him with a bit of a smirk on her face while she let go of her hand.

"Nothing." He said with a smile while he looked her up and down. She was wearing a training bra and a pair of tights that happened to do no justice in hiding her body.

"My eyes are up here." She said slightly amused by the looks that she was getting by the man in front of her. He then looked her up in her eyes for what felt like an eternity to them. His chocolate brown eyes met her brown eyes and almost instantly, the two were lost in each other's gaze until Cedric broke it up speaking first.

"Cedric. Cedric Harvey." He said as he offered her a hand.

"JoJo JoJo Offerman." She said as she took his hand and shook his hand. He took her hand and gave it a kiss on the top of her hand making her smile widen.

"Well, I hate to leave a beautiful woman alone but I have to go." He said as he gave her one more look at his charming smile before he walked away with a smirk on his face. She turned around and watched as he walked away while she smiled.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric stood in the mirror in the locker room looking himself over. He was wearing his usual trunks with black knee pads, boots, and tape. His trunks tonight were black with the designs in red with a white outline. He wore a black denim vest with Ced on the back with King in Latin above what looked like a roaring lion.

"Man, you've been looking at yourself in the mirror now for about 20 minutes. If you haven't found any mistakes in that amount of time, no one else will." Joe Anoa'i AKA Roman Reigns said as he looked at Cedric.

"I don't usually say this but Joe is right." Jon Good AKA Dean Ambrose said.

"And trust me when I tell you this, no one says that about you." Tyler Black AKA Seth Rollins said as he patted on Jon's shoulder. Joe just rolled his eyes at the two men.

"I guess, you guys are right." Cedric replied.

"First night?" Joe asked.

"Yep. Can you tell?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, you got that deer in the headlights look, just like he did when he won Money In The Bank." Jon replied as he pointed to Tyler who had a smirk on his face as he raised up the Money In The Bank briefcase.

"Just go out there and do you. The fans will like you better if you do you and don't try to act like someone you're not." Joe said.

"And I know you're having your fanboy moment in your head, just let it all out. You're making your Royal Rumble debut, not many people in the business can say that. But you can, so enjoy it."

"Yeah, I guess Tyler is good at something. Just listen to what he said and good luck." Jon said as Tyler slapped him in the back of the head. Cedric chuckled as he then looked down at his phone and saw a text from Hunter.

"It's time." The text read making him smile as his dream was actually about to become a reality.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric walked to the guerilla position in his ring gear feeling the nervousness run over him as his dream of being in the WWE was a reality. And he had a chance to prove himself in the Royal Rumble match. Of course, he wasn't expecting to win but still nonetheless, he was in the match.

He stood off to the side and jumped back and forth in place feeling the nerves run over him. He took a sip of water and poured the rest over his head before throwing it off to the side.

"This is your dream. Literally, this is it. You've been a World Class athlete for a long time and you have earned your way here. No one handed this to you and no one held your hand. This is your moment, you earned this."

"You're right, I gave up a lot for this. All for this moment."

"Damn right, now go out there and prove that." Paul said as he patted Cedric on the back. Cedric smirked as he heard his music hit the PA.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon (Instrumental)" by Jaden Smith**

The crowd is confused as they don't recognize the music while the lights on the stage and ramp were dark as the titantron was black as night. The crowd started to cheer as they saw the name, Ced appears on the titantron on a red titantron with Ced in a white diamond-like texture, the titantron then changed to a red screen with his roaring lion logo in a white diamond-like texture.

Ced walked out on the stage with a smirk on his face. He spit out his water in a mist before walking through that mist and making his way down the ramp. He looked off tot he side and saw the fans in the arena clapping and cheering him on. Once he reached the ringside area, he looked around the ring at his opponents before taking off the vest and sliding into the ring.

"**Icon" Fades**

Ced slid into the ring and stood up locking eyes with Bray Wyatt who stared him down. Ced walked towards Bray and stood face to face with The Eater of Worlds. Ced started to chuckle before he lost that chuckle and decided to headbutt Bray Wyatt. Bray backed up into the corner. Ced deciding not to let up kept that offense going and walked towards Bray stomping him out in the corner until he backed up looking for new offense. He looked out into the crowd nodding his head along until Ced was grabbed by Bray Wyatt and thrown into the corner instead. Bray Wyatt with repeated right hands to the face of Ced until he tossed Ced into the ropes.

Bray Wyatt looking for a clothesline tried to clothesline the new WWE Superstar but Ced ducked it and bounced off the ropes himself and when he did, he came running towards Bray knocking him off his feet with a clothesline.

"Yeah!" Ced shouted out getting the crowd to cheer.

Ced walked to the corner that Bray Wyatt was in and tried to mount some offense but Bray Wyatt had other head making Ced collide face-first with the middle turnbuckle. Bray with a few stomps in the corner until the count down on the titantron broke his attention on Ced.

"**Flight of the Valkyries" Hits**

Daniel Bryan, the former World Champion and Leader of the Yes Movement, walked out onto the stage hearing the thousands and thousands in attendance chant "YES! YES! YES!" as he came out on the stage. He did his signature "Yes!" chant as he made his way down the ramp earning the same reaction from the fans until he got ringside. He slid under the bottom rope and immediately started to work on Bray Wyatt.

"**Flight of the Valkyries" Stops**

Daniel Bryan with repeated right hands putting Bray in the corner. Bryan looing to whip Daniel into the corner but Daniel had jumped up onto the corner flipping over into the center of the ring before he backed up into the ropes while Bray tried to clothesline him and Daniel ducked under that just to be caught with a back elbow from Ced, who had recovered and was looking to get back into the match-up. Bray had grabbed Ced and smashed him face-first into the turnbuckle pad before Daniel Bryan had managed to get back into the match grabbed Bray and dragged him into the other corner across from the ring and smashed his head into the turnbuckle pad. Daniel with a few forearm smashes in the corner neutralizing Daniel. Daniel turned his head looking at the rookie seeing that he was recovering from Bray's offense ran towards him neutralizing him again with the running dropkick in the corner. Bryan ran towards Bray again with the running corner dropkick. Daniel ran towards Ced again hitting him with the running corner dropkick. He ran back towards Bray hitting him with another running corner dropkick. Daniel ran towards Ced again hitting him with the dropkick. Bray Wyatt was once again neutralizing with the running corner dropkick.

Ced shook his head looking to regain his consciousness and ran towards Bray as Daniel Bryan moved out of the way but Bryan not looking to give up his offense ran towards Ced hitting him with another running corner dropkick. Bryan looked around the corner as Bray and Ced were stacked up in the corner. Daniel with repeated "Yes Kicks" in the corner to the chest of Ced before he backed up allowing him to drop and collide with the mat. Bray stumbled out of the corner as Daniel ran towards Bray and put him flat on his back with a Hurricanrana. Daniel started the "Yes!" Chant again as a countdown started.

"**ChaChaLaLa" Hits**

As the music of Fandango started to play on the PA system while the fans cheered along. Fandango walked out onto the stage with Layla. He walked down the ramp while Daniel Bryan started to work on Bray as Ced had crawled over to the corner and had started to recover. Fandango ran into the ring and slid under the bottom rope. He immediately went to Daniel Bryan.

"**ChaChaLaLa" Stops**

Fandango dragged Daniel to the corner and smashed him face-first into the turnbuckle pad and started to stomp him down in the corner. Fandango backed up out of the corner and started to twist his hips around like he was doing the tango. Ced had recovered and hit Fandango with a right hand backing him up into the ropes. Ced ran towards Fandango and clotheslined him over the top rope eliminating him from the Royal Rumble.

Ced backed up from the ropes taunting the crowd and mocking Fandango that is until Bray Wyatt had grabbed him from behind and tossed him over the top rope eliminating him from the Royal Rumble. The fans booed as Ced had crashed on the outside and stared up at the ceiling. Ced sat up against the barricade looking on with disappointment in his eyes.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric walked backstage after his appearance in the Rumble and as he walked through the curtain he saw Paul Levesque standing near the production team. When Paul turned his head, he looked at Ced with a smirk.

"You did well. You did what you were supposed to do with your appearance in the rumble but on Monday it's going to be a different situation."

"Okay, so I'm actually getting competition."

"Yes, so I want you to stay healthy. Don't go doing anything stupid."

"You don't have to worry about me boss."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

With that being said, Cedric walked away from Paul leaving him to continue his work with the production crew. As Cedric walked he would get an occasional greeting from other workers around him until his eyes landed on a woman. He shook his head and walked off still focused on his debut that just happened.

**So I know Icon wasn't released until 2017 but I had to use it. I love the theme and it fits Ced's character. But if you got any storyline suggestions please let me know with a review and don't forget to follow and favorite.**


	3. Raw and Smackdown Debut

**Chapter 2: Raw and Smackdown Debut**

* * *

**Monday, February 2nd, 2015 - Denver, Colorado**

WWE has been buzzing since the debut of Ced. So much that the past week for him had been a blur. And his social had been buzzing all week long. His follower count had gone from being a lowly 20K to about 50K and he hadn't really been trying to gain followers. He never cared about the popularity associated with being a WWE Superstar, all he ever cared about was being a WWE Superstar and hopefully one day getting close to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

The idea of him standing in the center of the ring with the World Title held above his head as the ring announcers announced him as the World Champion had always had been a dream that ran through his head even when his mother used to have to take him and his 2 older brothers and his sister all to school every morning. Even when his father used to have him up every morning helping him work on the family car before his shift at the Eversource plant. And being in WWE had made him feel like he was somewhat close to his dream.

Cedric sat in his matte black Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat. The car was matte black with black painted carbon fiber tires with red brake calipers. He sat outside in the parking lot looking on. He sighed before he reached into his glove compartment and took out a picture. It was a picture of his mother and father smiling as she hugged him. He flipped it over and read the note that they wrote to him a few months back before he left home. The note read: "Anything is possible, you just gotta work for it". He smiled as he then folded the picture back up and threw it back into the glove compartment before he grabbed his backpack off the passenger side and opened the door of his car before he closed it and started to walk to the tunnel. He was dressed very casual wearing a simple pair of "Banned" Jordan 1s with skinny blue jeans and a black thrasher hoodie with a denim jacket that matched his jeans.

On his way to the tunnel, he saw a few fans that were going crazy when they saw him. He smiled and shook his head as he kept walking to the tunnel. Once he got through the tunnel, he was just another superstar. A less popular superstar so he could go straight to the locker room and not have to deal with anyone really. He was walking up until he heard his name called.

"Ced!" He heard making him turn around to see JoJo sitting on a crate in a blue dress with her phone in her hand. He let out a breath as he looked her up and down taking note of her body to himself. The body that had captured the attention of several men.

"Hey, eyes are up here." Jojo said as she pointed to her eyes with a light giggle. Jojo chuckled to himself as he looked down at the ground.

"I just had to get a peek for myself. Maybe I can get a better look one day." He winked at her.

"Who knows? So what's up with you? You were awfully quiet last night." Jojo asked with a smile.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get to know me later." He said stealing her line once again before he walked away from her leaving her there on the crate staring off as he walked away.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric was walking into the catering area in his ring gear. Tonight he was sporting the same gear that he wore last night when he debuted in the Royal Rumble. He even had on his denim vest with the same design.

He was starving. He hadn't eaten all-day which was something that he never really did. But today it was different from his normal routine. He got up went to the gym for about 4 hours, went back to his hotel room and took a nap, and then got up to shower and get ready for the show tonight. He grabbed a plate and grabbed two chicken breast from the pan of plain grilled chicken breast before making his way to the pasta dish and grabbed some fettuccine with alfredo sauce and made his way to the salad bar where he fixed himself a side of salad with tomatoes, cucumbers, bell peppers, olives, onions, and carrots. He grabbed a bottle of water and made his way over to a table to sit alone.

Right before Cedric could dig into his food, the short brunette-blonde woman of Hispanic heritage walked over to him. He looked up at her with a confused look as she was staring at her phone non-stop.

"Joe, you would not believe what happened earlier. I was doing some autographs with some fans earlier when one of their little-" She said not looking up until Cedric stopped her.

"Damn, beautiful. You're starting to break my heart, thinking that I'm Joe." Cedric making her chuckle before she put her face into the palms of her hand. She then looked up at him once again seeing the chuckle on his face.

"Sorry about that. Usually, when I see a hulking figure I just assume it's Joe."

"It's fine, he ain't built like me but it's fine."

"I guess, you are right. You are a little bit bigger."

"But if you need to vent, remember I'm here. Even if I might lose focus staring at your beauty." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll remember that. I don't wanna bother you so I'm just gonna go-" She was saying but Cedric cut her off.

"Nah, you don't have to do that, I was actually starting to get interested." Cedric said making JoJo sit back down and cross her legs this time before she started to tell the story again. And for the first time in a long time, Cedric was actually enjoying a nice meal with a woman he liked.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Currently, Cedric had sat in the locker room scrolling through Instagram to past time when someone walked up to him and stood in front of him. Cedric had looked up to see Roman Reigns in his ring gear with his signature t-shirt on. He had his black oily hair in the presence of a messy bun.

"So how was your debut?"

"I think I did pretty good, I didn't last long in the rumble but I did get an elimination."

"Well, bro it was your first rumble, and trust me it's a lot to try to handle all at one time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Congratulations on your victory by the way."

"Thanks, man, I just hope I can beat Brock at 'Mania."

"Yeah, we need a champion that's actually liked in the locker room. I've never seen him up close though, I heard he's freaking massive. And that's coming from a guy like me who takes gym life very serious."

"Yeah, but I ain't worried about him. I've been waiting for this my whole life, I'm gonna make sure to take full advantage of my opportunity."

"Speaking of opportunity, I gotta go squash a few jobbers. They told me they were gonna get me some competition. I guess that idea kinda fell off."

"Hey man, at least you got screen time."

"Yeah and sorry about your lost tonight."

"Man, I wouldn't sweat it. Shit like this always happens. But good luck tonight."

"It's a jobber man, I don't need luck."

"Not like that just don't go hurting yourself in the ring, I've seen shit like this happen in the past."

"Alright man." Cedric responded one last time as he walked out of the locker room and made his way to the guerilla position.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out onto the stage with a smirk as he looked around to see the fans standing up on their feet cheering for him while the lights were going around in a different array of colors. He spits out his water in a mist as he then walked down the ramp locking eyes with his opponent.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, Weighing in at 250 pounds, Ced!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"And his opponent, in the ring, from Denver, Colorado, Weighing in at 200 pounds, Jameson Sox!" Lillian Garcia announced for Ced's opponent, who stood in the center of the ring and raising his arm waving into the crowd. Once he reached the ringside area, he looked into the crowd once more and walked onto the steel steps before entering the ring. He walked to the turnbuckle and got up onto the turnbuckle to do his pose (The Randy Orton pose back from 2005 and 2006). He then jumped down from the turnbuckle and took off his hoodie throwing it off onto the outside.

"**Icon" Stops**

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced smiled as he went for a tie-up before pushing Jameson into the corner. He held the hold until he backed up when the referee separated them only for him to be slapped by Jameson and pushed away. Ced feeling disrespected touched the same place that Jameson has pushed him and shook his head. Jameson then ran towards Ced for Ced to damn near take his head off with a clothesline knocking him out of his boots.

Jameson looked dazed as Ced then started to stomp him out backing up at the referee's 3 count before he walked towards him and lifted him up before whipping him into the corner making his back collide with the turnbuckle. He walked out of the corner and Ced grabbed him and slammed him down with the Double C Spinebuster (Spinning Spinebuster). Ced simply shrugged his shoulders and stood up to his feet. He grabbed Jameson and placed him on his shoulders before hitting the Deathbomb (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker Slam). Ced with the hook of the leg.

1...

2...

3...

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Icon" Plays **

"Here is your winner: Ced!" Lillian Garcia announced as Ced raised his arms in the air as he got up to his feet. He looked around at the fans with a smirk before he looked back down at his Jameson while the fans gave him a few cheers. He then exited the ring looking and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Thursday, February 5th, 2015 - Colorado, Springs**

Tonight was Thursday Night Smackdown and it just so happened that this would be Ced's first Smackdown match tonight and once again it was a jobber. Most people would be happy with getting screen time even if it was against jobbers but not Cedric. When Cedric signed, he was in love with the idea of being made an Icon in the industry because of his time with WWE and the idea that he would be competing against some of the best that the business had to offer.

He was wearing some of his brand new WWE Merchandise. He wore a black t-shirt with "Death Before Dishonor" in white on the front in his blue skinny jeans with his "Bred" Jordan 13s. He was walking to the locker room that is until he looked over in catering to see Jon sitting there with his group. He thought it would be funny to take his phone out and snap a picture of him unexpectedly. He chuckled as he posted it to his Instagram story and tagged him in the picture before he continued walking.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out onto the stage with a smirk as he looked around to see the fans standing up on their feet cheering for him while the lights were going around in a different array of colors. He spits out his water in a mist as he then walked down the ramp locking eyes with his opponent.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Miami, Florida. Weighing in at 250 pounds. Ced!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"And his opponent, in the ring, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Weighing in at 205 pounds, Andrew Towns." Lillian announced as Ced's opponent just waved at the crowd and looked around. Once Ced reached the ringside area, he looked into the crowd once more and walked onto the steel steps before entering the ring. He walked to the turnbuckle and got up onto the turnbuckle to do his pose (The Randy Orton pose back from 2005 and 2006). He then jumped down from the turnbuckle and took off his hoodie throwing it off onto the outside.

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Andrew and Ced both locked it up in the ring with Ced getting the advantage of pushing Andrew into the corner. As the referee broke the hold between both men, Ced backed up and once they were separated, he went back to Andrew and grabbed him by the body and suplexed him halfway across the ring with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Ced popped back up to his feet and waited for Andrew to get up to a knee before he started he walked over to him and hit him with repeated shots to the face making him back up into the corner.

Ced backed out of the corner and started to strut around the ring with a smirk before he tried to run into the corner and clothesline Andrew but Andrew with a forearm to Ced pausing his attack. Andrew with a series of forearms making Ced back up into the center of the ring before Andrew went to the ropes and tried to clothesline, Ced but Ced ducked it and went to the ropes. When he rebounded off the ropes, he hit Andrew with a clothesline turning him inside and out. He stood back up to his feet and shouted out into the crowd making them give off a light cheer. He grabbed Andrew with a smirk and put him on his shoulder with a smirk. He then hit him with the Deathbomb. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1….

2….

3….

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Icon" Plays**

Ced smiled and he got up to his feet and raised his arms in victory looking around the arena. He just picked up his 2nd win in his WWE career. The fans gave him a light cheer as he pointed into the crowd before he raised his arms once more.

**So not much going on in this chapter other than Ced getting a few wins over jobbers to try to get him over and some JoJo fluff, I'm not sure if she's the main pairing or if I'm gonna go with an OC, haven't made up my mind but other than that, not much.**


	4. Challenge for Fastlane

**Chapter 3: Challenge for Fastlane**

* * *

**Monday, February 9th, 2015 - Columbus, Ohio**

Cedric fresh off the incredible week, he had last week where he made his WWE debut, Raw debut, and Smackdown debut. Even if it just so happens that his matches were against jobbers. But still, as Joe told him, be grateful that he got screen time. He walked into the arena with his Red and Silver Beats Studio 2. His family had pitched in and sent him a little gift to commemorate his signing. It was nice to now that even with his career choice they supported him nonstop. He hadn't seen his family since his graduation from UNC. It had been a while but hopefully soon, he would get to see them and his best friend and brother for life, Denzel "Red" Harris.

He was listening to his music as he sported his black skinny jeans with his black Metallica t-shirt with his Jordan 3 "Wolf Grey". It was something he loved to do even if no one was watching him. He had a stigma about always coming to the arena swagged out and he loved to give the fans hints as to what colors he was wearing in the ring that night with his sneakers. He had his backpack on his back with his beige brown leather duffle bag carrying his various clothes and ring gear.

"Damn, man are you trying to be a Rockstar?" He heard Joe Anoa'i say as Joe walked up beside him. Cedric chuckled as he looked down at his feet.

"I gotta be. I gotta get the fan's attention for something."

"You just make sure; you get their attention tonight in the ring. Not too much though, save some of them for me."

"I will don't worry." He chuckled as he walked into the locker room.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric sat in the locker room now lacing up his black boots as he was geared up ready to debut sporting his ring gear with black trunks with his designs being in grey with a white outline. He wore the denim vest that he had worn last week for his entrance. Once he finished lacing up his boots, he stood up making sure to stomp down to make sure that his boots were truly laced. He walked to the bathroom to take a selfie in the mirror for his Instagram with a smirk on his face. He was definitely more toned than he was before and he was packing on a few more pounds than before in his short-lived independent days and was probably more athletic than he has been before.

He looked down at his phone as he posed the picture on his story that is until he felt someone tap him on his shoulder making him turn his head to see Jon Good.

"Check your notifications pal." Jon said as he winked before he walked out of the locker room. Cedric listened and saw a text from Jon. He opened it to see a picture of the back of Ced's trunks with a poop emoji next to it. Cedric rolled his eyes as he chuckled before he walked back into the locker room to get ready for his match.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced was walking through the halls of the arena with a frown on his face as he could hear the cheers from the crowd out in the arena. He was walking until he managed to bump shoulders with none other than Adam Rose.

"Watch where you're going rookie before I make you watch it."

"Well, I'm going to the ring perhaps, you can meet me out there. I have been dying to kick somebody's ass since I first got here."

"And you think you can kick mine."

'Oh, I know I can."

"Well, we'll see about that." Adam said as he started to walk before he stopped.

"Oh and one more thing." Adam said as he walked back towards Ced and slapped him across the face earning a reaction from the crowd. He smirked as he turned around and walked away from Ced while Ced stood there with a frown as he watched Adam Rose walk away.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out onto the stage with a frown as he looked around to see the fans while the lights were going around in a different array of colors. He spits out his water as he walked down the ramp like a man on a mission.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Miami, Florida. Weighing in at 250 Pounds. Ced!" Lillian Garcia announced as Ced reached the ringside area he looked into the crowd once more and walked onto the steel steps before entering the ring. He walked to the turnbuckle and got up onto the turnbuckle to do his pose (The Randy Orton pose back from 2005 and 2006). He then jumped down from the turnbuckle and took off his vest throwing it off onto the outside.

"**Break Away" Hits**

Adam Rose walked out onto the stage as he arrogantly looked on. He made his way down the ramp as Ced stood in the ring pacing back and forth.

"And his opponent, from Johannesburg, South Africa. Weighing in at 220 Pounds. Adam Rose!" Lillian announced.

Adam Rose strutted around the ringside area and got up on the apron. He looked off into the crowd as Ced walked towards him pushing the referee out of the way allowing Ced to grab Adam Rose and pull him into the ring.

"**Break Away" Stops**

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Adam Rose got up to his feet and stumbled into Ced, who grabbed him the neck and headbutt him making him drop down to the mat. He got back up and backed up into the turnbuckle. Ced not looking to waste his opportunity walked towards him and grabbed him by his shirt and damn near tossed him across the ring. Adam grunted as he landed on his back and forced himself up to his feet as he tripped over into the corner. Ced ran towards him looking for a clothesline but Adam Rose had lifted himself up in the corner and managed to get a boot into the face of Ced stopping that offense making him back up a little separating the two as Adam hopped up onto the middle rope and tried to jump off hitting Ced with a tornado DDT but Ced caught him in mid-air.

Ced tried to throw Adam onto his abdomen but Adam landed on his feet and when the younger competitor tried to get some offense going the veteran jumped up and hit Ced with an Enziguri putting the boot on the back of the head. This made Ced drop down to a knee. Adam backed up into the ropes and when he rebounded off, he grabbed Ced's head and hitting him with a swinging neckbreaker. The hook of the leg, looking to end it early.

1, Kick out at the 1 count from Ced. Ced tried to sit up but Adam Rose pushed him back down and jumped up hitting with a fist drop across the head. Adam Rose grabbed Ced and lifted him backing him up against the ropes. Rose looking to whip him across the ring but Ced reversed it and sent Adam Rose into the ropes instead. Adam Rose with a flying forearm smash as he rebounded off the ropes. Ced had gotten up to a knee. Rose with a well-placed European Uppercut making Ced lean up against the turnbuckle in the corner. Rose backed up to the center of the ring and tried to clothesline Ced but Ced lifted himself up with a well-placed boot to the face much like earlier. Ced hopped up onto the middle rope and waited for Rose to get in his range before he jumped off-putting Adam Rose down on his back with a Blockbuster. When Ced got up to his feet, he shouted off into the crowd getting some cheers from the crowd.

Ced stood behind Adam Rose who was slowly rising up to his feet when Rose turned around, Ced placed him on his shoulders looking for the Deathbomb. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

2…

3…

"**Icon" Plays**

"Here is your winner: Ced!" Lillian Garcia announced as the fans cheered while Ced had gotten up to his feet. The referee raised his arm in victory as Ced looked on with a frown.

"**ChaChaLaLa" Hits**

Ced turned his head and looked towards as the stage as Fandango had come out with Layla. He had a smirk on his face as he walked down the ramp while locking eyes with Ced who looked on with a frown. He let go of Layla's hand and got up onto the stage apron staring Ced down.

"**ChaChaLaLa" Stops**

The fans were cheering along to Fandango's music causing both men to look around. Ced smirked as he stepped forward as if he were going to attack causing Fando to quickly hop off the apron and look on embarrassed.

"**Icon" Plays**

Ced walked towards the ropes and started to taunt Fandango, who backed up retreating from the younger competitor.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Thursday, February 12th, 2015 - Dayton, Ohio**

The fans were sitting around with a mixed reaction as they watched both Adam Rose and Fandango had both gotten up to their feet. Fandango with a couple of left jabs before hitting him with a hard right hand making him drop down flat on his back. Rose up to his feet ran towards Fandango only to be put down with a clothesline. Rose back up and Fandango putting him down with a running axe handle. Rose back up stumbled into the ropes and Fandango whipped him across the ring. Fandango bent over looking for a back body drop but Rose saw it coming kicked him in the chest. Rose back to the ropes looking for a bulldog but Fandango had seen it coming and put him flat on his back with a scoop powerslam.

Fandango had popped back up to his feet earning cheers from the crowd. Fandango had climbed the turnbuckle and got up onto the top rope. The crowd cheered as he came raining down from the top rope with the pattened maneuver, he called The Last Dance (Diving Leg Drop). Fandango with the hook of the leg looking for a win.

1…

2…

3…

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**ChaChaLaLa" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Fandango!" Eden Stiles announced as Fandango had rose up to his feet while the referee raised his arms in victory. Fandango feeling confident walked to the turnbuckle and raised his arms in victory. He lost his smile once he heard the music that sent chills down his spine.

"**Icon" Hits**

Ced walks out on the stage sporting the same ring gear, he did on Monday with his new signature t-shirt and no wrist tape. He had a smirk on his face he made his way down the ramp. Once he reached the ringside area, he grabbed a mic and climbed up onto the steel steps to get into the ring.

"**Icon" Stops**

"Wow, Wow, Wow. Truly I mean it wow. I wanted to come out here and congratulate you on your victory against Adam Rose, even if I beat him first. And you were looking a bit rusty there. It took you a little while against him but you still got the job done." Ced said on the mic as Layla walked over to the ropes and grabbed a mic for Fandango.

"What the hell do you want?" Fandango asked.

"That's a good question. I wasn't really expecting you to ask me that, I had a bunch of other stuff I was gonna say. I was gonna say how great it was to be here in Dayton, Ohio." Ced said with a cheap line getting a pop from the fans.

"And then I was gonna make a pass at Layla." Ced winked as he waved at Layla while she started to talk trash about him whispering it in the ear of Fandango.

"And then I was finally gonna get around to my point which is what I want, which is an explanation. It's clear that you got a problem with me and it's a problem that needs to be solved."

"My issues with you started at the Royal Rumble. First, you eliminated me from the Rumble-"

"It' every man for themself, I'm pretty sure you understand that or should."

"Shut up, I'm not finished. Then you parade around here like you run the place 'cause you got your nose wet on Raw and Smackdown. And then you get a t-shirt in a freaking week. I've been here for years and I haven't gotten a freakin' t-shirt." Fandango said frustrated. Ced chuckled as he looked around the crowd.

"So let me make sure I got this right. You're mad because, in the one week that I've been here, I have gotten more screen time than you have in the past year, I've gotten merchandise which just went on sale today on ." The crowd chuckled as they heard that last line.

"Here's the thing, you shouldn't be mad with me because the WWE Universe forgot that you work here. You should be thanking me because I reminded them that you have a job once I threw your ass over that top rope. But I'm gonna give you a gift. You see at WWE Fastlane, I got a match. I'm giving you a chance. A chance to get your ass kicked live at Fastlane." Ced smirked. Fandango looked at him and shook his head before he walked closer to Ced.

"I accept your challenge but one thing-" Fandango was saying before he spiked Ced in the head with the microphone causing him to drop.

"At Fastlane, I'm going to get the respect I deserve."


	5. The Neighbor

**Chapter 4: The Neighbor**

* * *

**Saturday, February 14th, 2015 - Miami, Florida**

It was Saturday and finally, Cedric had a chance to relax in his one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment in his new hometown, Miami. He was finally about to have a chance to recuperate and prepare for the next challenge that he would have in his WWE career.

His apartment was decked out. His mother had done most of the decorating with his help, of course, making sure to incorporate some of the things he liked in the house. It was costly but it was something that Cedric loved. The 6'3 man had sat on his bed looking out at the city with a frown. The alarm that Cedric had set had started to beep. He looked over at his phone and swiped it away. He was planning to wake up around this time at 8:00 but had been too excited thinking about Fastlane and everything coming up. He grabbed his phone and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher and walked to the fridge to grab the milk. After that, he reached up and grabbed a box of cereal. He sat all of this down on the island before fixing the bowl for himself and grabbing a spoon. As he stood there eating his cereal, the thoughts about his match at Fastlane. Sure, it was gonna be an opening match that people really weren't excited about but it was still a match nonetheless.

He looked around looking at the apartment with pride in his heart. Now he could finally prove to everyone that he could take care of himself and that wasn't the only new purchase he made with his recent influx in money. His apartment was in downtown Miami and he was happy to be able to see the city from his apartment.

He thought about everything it took for him to make it to WWE. Every sacrifice, every match, the nights where he had travel up and down the road with less than a $100 dollars in his pockets. The nights where he wasn't making as much money as he wanted but it was still something.

Everything and it allowed him to make it here. That was hard. But it only gets harder from there.

Once he finished his cereal, he put the bowl in the sink and walked to the fridge to grab his pre-workout smoothie. He drank his smoothie down in one sip before he walked back to his bedroom to change for the gym.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric stood in the gym hunched over as he panted for his breath. He had his black weightlifting belt around his waist with his black Nike shorts with a pair of all-red Air Max 90s with a red Nike compression sleeveless t-shirt. A lot of things were running through his mind.

Today was one of his days where he didn't really feel like dressing up. Today he also had to wear all Nike because he had a paid partnership with Nike on his Instagram. But maybe it could lead to a sponsorship down the road and make him the first-ever Professional Wrestler to be sponsored by a major sports brand. But the deal would probably be nothing but a merchandise and cash deal. It was definitely on his bucket list.

Basically, he would probably be provided with Merchandise from the brand up to a dollar amount that they would set for him and it would re-up annually. And not only that he would still get paid to wear certain items of merchandise and he would get some exclusive colorways exclusive to only him and a few other people he allows. He would even be able to use his own personal logo on his exclusive colorway for his sneakers.

Cedric wiped the sweat off his head before he walked back over to the pull-up bar with the silver titanium chain around his neck with a 50-pound weight. He reached up and touch the bar grunting as he started to lift himself up.

JoJo was looking down at her phone texting her brother back and forth in her workout clothes as she looked up once she approached the door. She looked up to see him working out. She looked him up and down as she bit her lip, looking at the definition of his muscles. She shook her head making her regain her focus and walk into the gym. She sighed as she put her hair up in a ponytail and put in her earbuds and walked over to a treadmill to warm up. She turned her head and watched as he continued to workout making her bite her lip again before turning around to focus on her workout.

"Shit." She heard Cedric making her turn around watching as he dropped down from the bar. He took off the chains and dropped them on the floor before he took off his shirt and threw it off to the side. He looked around before he locked eyes on JoJo, who was looking back at him. He smiled at her before he walked over to the treadmills.

"Damn, even in the gym, you look good."

"Thanks, I decided to try and work on my glutes." She said looking at him as he leaned up against the machine.

"I don't know, they look pretty good." He flirted with her, biting his lip as she turned to look at him surprised

"I gotta ask, what brings you to Miami?"

"Well, you know Raw is in Orlando. I decided to come down a bit early and try to relax."

"I'm relaxing right here. Enjoying the view."

"Trust me, the view gets better."

"Oh, I know it does." He said as he bit his lip before he turned around to get back to his workout. He looked back getting a look from her.

"I still got it." He said under his breath.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric was running back from the gym with his Beats over his ears listening to music. Once he stopped, he hunched over trying to catch his breath. That is until he stood back up and opened the door before walking into the apartment building.

He walked to the elevator and pressed the button getting a ding before he walked into an empty elevator. Cedric stood in the elevator as it went up the shaft listening to his music until it opened. He walked down the hallway until he got to his door. Through his headphones, he could hear music coming from his neighbor next door. He shook his head and walked to his neighbor's door. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer. He still didn't get an answer making him frown. He then started to beat on the door eventually getting an answer.

"What?!" said the voice of the woman who swung open the door looking at Cedric with an annoyed look on her face. She had an angelic roundish face with dark brown eyes. She had black eyebrows in a soft arch. She was about 5'3 and had a slender yet curvy body with clear honey-beige skin. She had a head full of black curly hair with lips that had a natural color to them. And a tattoo of a flower upon her right shoulder. She had a colored patch of roses going around her left wrist with the name Elise on her left hand.

"I'm Cedric." He said as he was starstruck. He didn't even know her and she had him mesmerized.

"Yeah?"

"I just moved in next door." He told her. He didn't know why he was telling her this but he was beginning to ramble.

"Okay, Cedric, what do you want? It's late."

"I can hear your music."

"Yeah, I-I didn't know it was that loud."

"Well, it is. Alright, I'm trying to go home and relax."

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to unwind keep the mind right. Cool, I'll turn my music down. You won't hear a peep."

"Thanks, I-" He was saying but she shut the door before he could speak making him chuckle as he turned around and shook his head. He started to walk to his door but heard her music playing at the same volume it was before.


	6. Fastlane 2015

**Chapter 5: Fastlane**

* * *

**Sunday, February 22nd, 2015 - Memphis, Tennessee**

**WWE Fastlane 2015:**

**Ced vs Fandango**

**The Authority (Rollins, Big Show, Kane) vs Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, Erick Rowan**

**Goldust vs Stardust**

**WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Tyson Kidd and Cesaro vs The Usos (c)**

**WWE Divas Championship**

**Paige vs Nikki Bella (c) **

**WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Dean Ambrose vs Bad News Barrett (c)**

**WWE United States Championship**

**John Cena vs Rusev (c) **

**#1 Contenders match for WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns**

13,263 fans were live in attendance at the sold-out FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee for WWE Fastlane. Tonight was a big night on the road to Wrestlemania. The main event would determine who would go on to main event Wrestlemania against Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

In the opening contest, we have the rookie, Ced going toe to toe with the veteran, Fandango. Fandango feels disrespected by the Young Lion and vows to earn respect from the young competitor. Will Ced put away Fandango for the victory or will Fandango score the upset?

The heated rivalry between The Authority's most trusted henchmen and those who dare to stand in their face as the oppression rages on at WWE Fastlane. Former Team Cena members Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan join forces to battle Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins, Big Show, and Kane.

When the gold was not on the line, the team of Cesaro and Tyson Kidd have consistently defeated the WWE Tag Team Champions, The Usos. But finally, at WWE Fastlane, the dynamic tag team will try their luck to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships from The Usos.

In an anticipated match, Goldust and Stardust collide. The Bizarre One himself believes that the match is not just a chance for brothers to hash out their differences but a chance for Goldust to save his younger brother from falling too far into the darkness of the Stardust persona.

Although Nikki Bella has ruled her division since becoming a two-time Divas Champion at Survivor Series, the "Fearless" Bella might face her greatest challenge in former Divas Champion, Paige who looks to regain her once-coveted Championship.

The bare-knuckled brawler, intent on defending the title that was cruelly ripped out of his hands before will enter a battle against an extreme madman in Dean Ambrose as he meets Ambrose for the Championship.

United States Champion Rusev has dominated every Superstar thrown in his path but tonight, the rookie monster will try his luck against the most decorated opponent imaginable: John Cena. Rusev has yet to be pinned or submitted since his debut. Will the 15-time World Champion rebound from his loss at the rumble or will he crumble against the Russian Brute, Rusev?

Roman Reigns may have won the Royal Rumble but the opponent for Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania won't be known until the bell rings for the final time tonight. Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns square off for the right to challenge "The Beast Incarnate" for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Will it be Roman Reigns vs Brock Lesnar or can Daniel Bryan pull off the miracle and main event Wrestlemania for the second time in a row and challenge "The Beast".

Also tonight, we will see "The Game" Triple H stand in the ring against "The Icon" Sting for the first time ever. WWE vs WCW. Tensions are at an all-time high who knows what's gonna happen when these two men share the squared circle?

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced was walking through the halls sporting his black ring trunks that had his designs in purple with a green outline with black boots and pads. Tonight his attire was inspired by his Jordan 3 "Jokers". He wore his t-shirt and black tape. He was walking through with his mind focused on Fandango.

He was walking until he was stopped by Kane, who stood there dressed in his ring gear. He looked at Ced with a smirk.

"I just wanted to wish you luck tonight rookie."

"I don't need luck unlike you. Good luck tonight big guy." He said as he patted Kane on the back before he walked away from him with a smirk. Kane looked on with a frown as he watched the young competitor walk-off from him.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**ChaChaLaLa" Hits**

Fandango made his way out to the stage with Layla. Fandango feeling pretty confident in this match looked on with a smile.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Westbrook, Maine. Weighing in at 244 Pounds. Fandango!" Lillian announced as the fans gave him a mixed reaction. He got up onto the apron and entered the ring and danced around in the ring a bit with Layla that is until his music was cut off.

"**Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered him. He looked down at the stage floor before he looked up at Fandango and spit out his water as the lights were going in a different array of colors.

"And his opponent, from Miami, Florida. Weighing in at 250 Pounds. Ced!" Lillian announced while Ced made his down the ramp and climbed up onto the steel steps.

He went through the ropes and made his way to the corner and hopped up on the turnbuckle and hit his pose in the corner getting cheers from the crowd until he hopped down.

"**Icon" Stops**

Ced took his t-shirt off and threw it into the crowd as Layla had exited the ring while Fandango took off his entrance gear. The referee called for the bell and WWE Fastlane was on the way.

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

The WWE Universe was lightly cheering at the opening contest of WWE Fastlane. The rookie, Ced looked around at the crowd and was amazed at the reaction he was getting from the crowd. He turned his head to focus on his opponent for now.

Ced and Fandango locked it up in a collar elbow tie-up with men looking to exert their strength to get the upper hand. Ced being the bigger man won the exchange and put Fandango in a wristlock which he soon transitioned into a hammerlock. Fandango with a back elbow in the mouth of Ced. Ced backed up into the corner checking his mouth for bleeding as Fandango had smiled while he started to dance around in the corner while Ced stared at him.

Ced circled around the ring with Fandango before locking it up against the dance star. The rookie had backed Fandango up into the ropes until the referee got between both men and the younger star took the chance to get inside the head of Fandango as he slapped him across the face while the referee couldn't see. Ced then started to dance around the ring getting a cheer from the crowd as Fandango feeling the disrespect ran towards Ced only to be knocked down with a clothesline putting him on his back. He crawled over to the corner and started to lift himself up in the corner but Ced not giving him the chance to recover stomped down on him in the corner. The younger competitor backed up looking on as he allowed his opponent to get up in the corner.

Ced ran towards Fandango looking for a clothesline in the corner but Fandango got a boot up making the young man stumble. Fandango got up on the middle rope before jumping off with a well-placed missile dropkick. Fandango with the hook of the leg.

1…

2, Ced kicked out keeping the match alive, He rolled out onto the ring apron. Fandango ran towards Ced kicking in the back with a basement dropkick knocking him out on the arena floor. The referee and Fandango were having an argument allowing Layla to grab Ced who was up on a knee. Layla grabbed Ced and threw him into the steel steps before moving along and walking away from the scene as if nothing happened. The referee turned his head and started his count.

Fandango exited the ring and grabbed Ced from the ringside floor, he lifted him up to his feet. Fandango with a snap suplex to Ced putting him flat on his back on the outside. Fandango walked around taunting Ced while the fans booed him as Ced had used the ring apron to regain his vertical. Fandango seeing this opportunity grabbed Ced and dropped him on the apron with Belly-To-Back Suplex.

Layla was clapping at ringside for Fandango as he grabbed Ced and threw him into the ring. Fandango slid in the ring as Ced got up onto his feet looing to recover from the suplex on the apron. Fandango put him right back down with a European Uppercut. Fandango pointed to the top rope looking to end it. Fandango walked towards the corner and climbed turnbuckle getting on top of the turnbuckle. Ced kipped up to his feet and quickly ran towards Fandango throwing off the top rope. The fans cheered as Ced ran towards Fandango who had gotten up to his feet and clotheslined him. He waited as Fandango got back up and clotheslined him once again. Fandango popped back up and Ced whipped across the ring and when Fandango rebounded off, Ced put him flat on his back with his Spinebuster.

Ced got up to his feet and looked around in the crowd nodding his head along. He backed up in the corner waiting for Fandango to get back up to his feet. He stomped down on the mat repeatedly getting the fans to clap along. And just as Ced was about to attack the lights went out.

After a moment, the lights came back on and in the center of the ring was Kane while Fandango was slump in the corner. Ced looked at Kane with a confused look while Kane looked on with a frown. Ced ran towards Kane and immediately he was grabbed by Kane who wrapped his hand around his neck.

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Kane lifted Ced up and chokeslammed him in the ring making the crowd boo as he looked up at the ceiling in pain.

"You will respect me!" Kane shouted at Ced as he stood over him and put a finger in his face. Kane for some unknown reason just put Ced flat on his back and Ced only knew one thing, he was gonna get his revenge.

**Ced vs Fandango winner: Ced by DQ**

**The Authority vs Dolph Ziggler, Ryback and Erick Rowan winner: The Authority**

**Goldust vs Stardust winner: Goldust**

**WWE Tag Team Championship winner: Tyson Kidd and Cesaro**

**Divas Championship winner: Nikki Bella**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Bad News Barrett by DQ**

**United States Championship winner: Rusev by Technical Submission**

**Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns winner: Roman Reigns**


	7. Laid Out

**Chapter 6: Laid Out**

* * *

**Monday, February 23rd, 2015 - Nashville, Tennessee**

Tonight was the fallout from last night's PPV, and tonight it was gonna be full of action. Since Fastlane, the WWE Universe was buzzing with the announcement of Triple H vs Sting for Wrestlemania 31 and the fact that the main event of Wrestlemania is official. It will be Roman Reigns vs Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And Kane after his shocking attack on Ced, left him and the WWE Universe on edge.

Currently, Cedric sat in the locker room with his beats on listening to music as he was dressed in his ring gear from last night with his t-shirt. Since last night, he's had thoughts going through his head. The WWE was really trusted him allowing him to show up to PPVs. He competed in the rumble and got an elimination in Fandango and beat Fandango at Fastlane by DQ but nonetheless, it was still a victory in the history books. And that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Recently, Ced had started to gain feelings for JoJo. How could he not? She was beautiful, smart and someone that he could easily talk to. And then there was his neighbor. He didn't know but man was she beautiful and as much as he hated to hear her music, it sounded good. It sounded like something he had never heard before so it might be something new, maybe her own.

Cedric was sitting there in his own world until Joe came walking towards him.

"What's up with you man?" Joe asked patting him on the shoulder as he sat next to him.

"I just got a lot on my mind."

"Man, you can talk to me. We boys man."

"You're right, we are."

"So?"

"Between this, women and my birthday, I got a lot on my plate. It's Wrestlemania season and it's clear to me that this company trusts me, giving me a storyline with Kane this close to 'Mania. I just don't wanna mess up."

"Then don't. I know that sounds weird and completely unhelpful but if you want this bad enough, you'll find a way not to mess up. And yeah, you're right, they trust you. I've seen Paul rave about you for the past few weeks. Bro, you got a future here and there's no doubt about that."

"You're right. And then I got an issue with women."

"What's the issue?"

"I don't know which one to choose man. For a while now, I've been talking to JoJo and I feel like there's something there and the other is simply just a crush.

"I don't know what to tell you, bro. Choose with your heart, that's your best bet."

"Thanks, man, and last but not least, I have a birthday coming up in March. March 3."

"Oh cool, how old?"

"23."

"I'm gone." Joe joked as he stood up and walked to the door making Ced chuckle.

"Joe, where you going?" Ced chuckled.

"I'm going to catering, you freaking youngin." Joe said making Ced chuckle even more and he started to look at his phone now.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out on stage with a frown on his face. He walked down the ramp like a man on a mission eventually using the steels steps to enter the ring. He walked to the ropes and grabbed a mic as his music faded off into the background.

"**Icon" Stops**

"Last night at Fastlane, I went toe to toe with Fandango. And I have to admit, I was rather surprised by Fandango. From the opening bell, he had been handing it to me but I wasn't down and out. Nah, I got up and I gave it back to him. I wasn't letting him beat me. And right when I was about to strike and possibly end the match, a corporate demon came out and chokeslammed me in the middle of this ring." Ced said into the mic as the fans booed at that last part.

"And as I laid there in pain, I started to think to myself. Why? Why would a 7-foot, 320-pound ass-kicking machine like Kane have to come out to this ring and attack me? Why would a former 3-time World Champion have to attack me? Why-" Ced was saying but was cut off by the music he wanted to hear.

"**Veil of Fire" Hits**

Kane walked out onto the stage as the fans booed him while Ced was pacing back and forth indistinctly talking trash. Kane put the mic up to his mouth while his music faded off into the background.

"**Veil of Fire" Fades**

"You fail to understand. I attacked you for one simple reason. Respect." Kane said on the mic standing on top of the stage while the fans booed and Ced looked on confused.

"You failed to respect me when you were given the chance and I had to make an example out of you. I will no longer tolerate any disrespect. But you wanted to try me and so in return, I chokeslammed you in the center of the ring last night and I enjoyed every single moment of it. Ced, you don't respect anyone. You walk around the WWE with your head held high-"

"I'm gonna cut you off right here because I ain't interested in hearing what you have to say. You see a long time ago, Mama Ced instilled a concept in my head, you see it's a very simple concept. The concept of earning respect. Everyone in that back that I respect has earned that respect, whether it's by coming out here and performing in front of the WWE Universe or by sharing a locker room or by not being a bitch like you, they have earned it." Ced said on the mic as the fans cheered.

"Now, I didn't come here to Nashville, Tennessee to talk with The Big Red Machine. I came here for a fight and you're going to give me one."

"As the Director of Operations in WWE, I am held to a higher standard than most. I hate to have to disappoint but you will not be getting the fight that you want. The Authority has made it clear to me that I should not give in to your request and I should have security come and escort you out of the building. And I think I should." And as Kane said that last part, a squad of WWE Security Guards came out onto the stage.

"If that's all you got, you're gonna need a lot more to get me out of here."

"Oh, that's not all. I got an even bigger guy."

"**Crank It Up" Hits**

The WWE Universe was booing as the Big Show walked out onto the stage. Ced locked eyes with Big Show as he started to walk down the ramp. The rookie threw the mic down on the mat and ripped his shirt apart and threw it off to the side as he welcomed the challenge. Big Show grabbed onto the top rope and came in over the top rope and immediately as he did, Ced ran towards him starting to nail punches on him until the Big Show had knocked him down with a headbutt.

"**Crank It Up" Stops**

Ced struggled back up to his feet and ran towards the Big Show looking to fight back but Big Show wasn't having any of that as he wrapped his hand around his neck. Big Show tried to lift Ced up in the air but Ced kicked Big Show in the gut as he went up causing him to drop him. Ced backed up into the ropes looking for some momentum to mount up an attack to get the big man down but as he came off the ropes, Big Show knocked him out cold with the W.M.D. Big Show stared down at Ced with a frown. He then dragged Ced over to ring apron by his leg and got out of the ring.

Kane looked on with a sadistic smile as Big Show put Ced's the near lifeless body on his shoulder. Show walked up the ramp carrying the body. Kane chuckled as Big Show walked past him and security guard taking him out to the back.


	8. Karma

**Chapter 7: Karma**

* * *

**Thursday, March 5th, 2015 - Washington, D.C.**

The young superstar known as Ced was just 2 days removed from his birthday where he happened to turn 23 years old and to him, it was a milestone. Being alive for 23 years and being able to say he accomplished what he accomplished before his 23rd birthday was saying something. It was a testament to his talent and dedication when it comes to Professional Wrestling. He celebrated his birthday the way he wanted to. A party back in Charlotte, NC with his family and friends.

Currently, Cedric sat in the catering area with Joe and Jon. Tonight he didn't have a match planned but he had an angle so he wore what he wore to the arena. He wore some black skinny biker jeans with holes in both knees with his signature t-shirts with his "Sport Blue" Jordan 14s. Cedric was eating a plate of Shrimp Scampi with a side of salad with a bottle of water.

"So I gotta ask. How does it feel to be 23?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, that was so long ago. I wanna know how it feels."

"I don't know it doesn't really feel different. I mean, I have more energy than I need sometimes. I don't really know how to explain it." Ced chuckled.

"Damn youngin. Just wait till you get older, all that's gonna change."

"Or at least until you have kids. Joe knows all about-" Jon was saying but was cut off by a woman walking up to them. They all looked up to see JoJo standing there in a beautiful red dress with some black heels.

"Hey, JoJo." Jon and Joe said simultaneously making them both look at each. She giggled as she shook her head and diverted her attention onto Ced.

"Hey, Jo."

"Hey, cutie." She said as she walked around the table to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I got you something for your birthday." She said as she handed him a birthday bag making him smile.

"You didn't have to do that Jo." He smiled accepting the gift that she was giving him.

"I wanted to. See you around." She said with a smile kissing him on the cheek again before walking away leaving him there with that same smile. He turned his head and watched as she walked away.

"That girl must really like you." Jon said.

"I guess so." He looked down at the bag. He took the tissue paper out and lifted up a small painting of a picture of him when he debuted at the Rumble. He smiled as he sat it down on the table and pulled out a replica of his North Carolina Tar Heels football jersey back when he wore the number 28. He pulled out a t-shirt that he recognized from his indy run, it was a black shirt with "Veni, Vidi, Vici" in white. He dug further in the bag and found two tanktops from Gold's Gym and found a birthday card. He opened the card and found a small stack of 20s and 50s with the signatures of several WWE Divas and WWE Superstars making him smile.

"Man, she must really like you." Jon said once again.

"Makes everything a little bit harder." Joe said making Jon look at them confused.

"True that." Cedric said as he sighed.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

The WWE Universe was watching as Kane was going one on one with Ryback with Big Show in his corner. Ryback stood in the corner setting up for the Meathook clothesline as Big Show had grabbed onto the middle and was about to interfere but the young rookie, Ced came running in and smashed the steel chair on the back of the Big Show making him let go as the WWE Universe was cheering loudly at the young competitor. Ced smashed the chair on his back repeatedly causing Big Show to drop down to the ground in pain. Kane was taken down with a Meat Hook clothesline as Ced looked on with a smile. Ryback with the cover.

1…

2…

3…

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Meat On The Table" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Ryback!" Eden announced while the WWE Universe was cheering as the referee raised his arm in the air in victory. Ced walked up the steps and entered the ring and raised Ryback's arm in the air. He then gave him a handshake out of respect as Ryback left the ring.

"**Meat On The Table" Fades**

Ced looked around the WWE Universe with a smirk before he looked down at Kane. He took off his shirt and tossed it into the crowd before grabbing Kane by the head and neck and lifted him up onto his shoulders grunting at the weight a bit. He then put him down with a Deathbomb in the center of the ring. Ced sat up and looked into the crowd who were cheering. He turned his head and saw the Big Show starting to get up on a knee. Ced quickly rolled out of the ring and ran around the ringside area till he got to the Big Show who was now up on his foot and took him out with a Spear on the outside.

Ced now stood up panting from his breath looking down at the laid-out Big Show. The Youngster made his way to the ring announcers area and took a mic.

"Karma's a bitch." He said into the mic as the WWE Universe cheered.

"Last week, these two laid me out in the center of the ring and tonight I laid them out my way. Now as for you Kane, I know you're hurting but get used to that because in 24 days, Levi's Stadium. Wrestlemania 31. I want a match. And at Wrestlemania, I'm gonna lay you out just like I did tonight." Ced challenged as he dropped the mic on the outside.

"**Icon" Plays**

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Next Monday - Monday, March 9th, 2015 - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

"**Icon" Hits**

The fans in the CONSOL Energy Center cheered as Ced walked out onto the stage. Ced stood up on the stage with black trunks with navy blue designs with white outlining. He had his boots and pads with black tape with his t-shirt He spits his water out in a mist before walking down the ramp. Once he got the ringside area, he ran up the steps and entered the ring, making his way to the turnbuckle. He climbed up the turnbuckles and did the pose as he heard the cheers from the crowd. He jumped down from the turnbuckle and walked towards the ropes to get a microphone from the crew.

"**Icon" Fades**

"Damn, it feels good to be here in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." Ced said on the mic getting a cheap pop from the crowd.

"I don't know about you guys but I woke up this morning happy. Happy because well let me show you." He said as he pointed to the titantron.

_Replay_

_Ced had Kane on his shoulders and hit him with a Deathbomb in the center of the ring. He then sat up and looked around. Ced quickly rolled out of the ring and ran around the ringside area till he got to the Big Show who was now up on his foot and took him out with a Spear on the outside. _

_Moments Later_

"_...Levi's Stadium. Wrestlemania 31. I want a match. And at Wrestlemania, I'm gonna lay you out just like I did tonight." He said on the mic as he dropped the mic on the outside._

Once the replay ended, Ced smirked as he looked around at the crowd.

"Yeah, I did that. And just like I said last week, I will say it again, Karma's a bitch. Because at Wrestlemania 31, that Karma will strike. And it will strike against Kane in the likes of me."

"Levi's Stadium, Wrestlemania 31, I have the fight of my career in "The Big Red Machine". 7 feet tall, 320-pounds of genetic nonstop ass-kicking machine. I would be stupid to say that at Wrestlemania, it's not gonna be a challenge. Kane, you've been here for a long time and I've seen a lot of your matches. Matches against guys like The Undertaker, Big Show, Mark Henry, Edge, Daniel Bryan, Triple H, Stone Cold, The Rock, and even John Cena. But you see those guys had to really face a Monster. Not this corporate fraction of yourself that you are today. People used to be afraid of you, people used to fear you but those days are over and they have been ever since you decided to give up the mask for the suit."

"At Wrestlemania, I don't want this corporate bitch that you are. Come Wrestlemania, I don't want the suit. I want the monster. I want the mask!" Ced said as he shouted into the mic.

"I-" Ced was saying into the mic as he heard the music of Curtis Axel making him look confused.

"**Reborn" Hits**

Curtis Axel walked out onto the stage with an arrogant smirk on his face with a microphone in his hands.

"**Reborn" Stops**

"I hear you come here and talk on and on and on about Wrestlemania, the show that should have been called Axelmania. I would like to officially announce that I would be entering the Andre The Giant Memorial Batte Royal. But as for tonight, I have been ordered by the WWE Director of Operations to come here and ensure that you don't make it Wrestlemania."

"They should've sent somebody who actually stands a chance but if you wanna come in here and try, you're welcome to do so, I'm in the mood to kick some ass here tonight." Ced said as he dropped the mic and took off his shirt throwing it in the crowd. Axel stood on the outside looking at Ced while Ced stood in the ring taunting Curtis Axel.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and Curtis Axel locked it up in the center of the ring with Ced getting the advantage, pushing Axel into the corner. The referee counted getting both men to break the lock-up and back up with both men talking trash. Axel ran towards Ced again with Ced taking him down with a side headlock takedown. The Young Rookie wrenched it on the head that is until Curtis Axel had gotten his legs wrapped around the neck of Ced with a hiplock. The shoulders were done.

1, Kickout at 1. Both men got back up to their feet and Ced ran towards Axel and was taken down with a side headlock takedown. The shoulders were down.

1, Kickout at 1. Both men got back up to their feet and Ced had jumped up and hit Axel in the jaw with a dropkick making him roll on to the outside of the ring. The fans in the arena cheered as Ced stood in the ring and told Axel to bring it on. Axel climbed up onto the ring apron and Ced walked towards him and snapped his neck on the ropes making him back up and turn his back to him. Axel slid under the bottom rope and ran into the ring grabbed Ced's head and dragging him into the corner to smash his head into a turnbuckle. Ced slouched in the corner as Axel took his time piling in punch after punch till the referee pulled him off. Axel walked back to the corner and Ced grabbed Axel by the neck and threw him into the corner instead and rocked him with him an uppercut.

Ced checked his mouth for bleeding before he turned to look at Axel and ran towards him clotheslining him in the corner. As Axel fell down to the knees, Ced hopped up on the middle turnbuckle and waited for Axe to get up to his feet. Axel up to his feet turned around right into a blockbuster from Ced. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

2, Axel powered out at 2. Ced grabbed Axel and got him up to his feet and nailed him with a right hand making Axel stumble into the ropes. Ced whipped Axel into the ropes. As Curtis came off the ropes, Ced tried to clothesline him but Axel ducked it and went to the rooes and was dropped with a High Knee as he rebounded off the ropes. The rookie watched as Axel had rolled off to the corner, he placed a hand on the ropes as he checked his mouth for bleeding.

The rookie ran towards Axel looking to attack him in the corner but the son of Mr. Perfect had other ideas and moved out of the way making Ced stop in the corner while Curtis Axel had got up to his feet and Ced walked towards him swinging his right hand looking for a right hook but Axel ducked it and caught Ced with a neckbreaker. Curtis Axel looked around at the WWE Universe as Ced was down on the mat feeling the effects of his neck colliding with the canvas. The former Intercontinental Champion rose up to his feet making sure to grab Ced and lifted him up to his feet. Curtis Axel was struck by surprise as Ced had lifted him up on his shoulders almost out of nowhere and dropped with the Deathbomb. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

2…

3...

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Icon" Plays**

Ced rose up to his feet and looked around at the WWE Universe as the referee raised Ced's arm in victory. Ced raised up both of his arms with a frown. Out of nowhere, fire came from the turnbuckle as his Kane's music came onto the PA system

"**Veil of Fire" Hits**

Ced surveyed around the arena looking alarmed at the music in the arena. Kane was starting to play mind games with Ced and it was working.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Next Monday - Monday, March 16th, 2015 - Des Moines, Iowa**

"**Icon" Hits**

The man that will hopefully challenge Kane at Wrestlemania walked out onto the stage with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in his grey skinny jeans with his signature t-shirt with his "Neon" Air Max 95s. He walked down the ramp with that smirk as the WWE Universe cheered for him. He slapped the hands of the fans in the front row before he climbed up onto the steel steps. He made his way to the turnbuckle and hopped up onto the middle rope doing his pose as the fans in the Wells Fargo Arena were snapping pictures of him. He hopped down and grabbed a mic from the stage crew while his music faded off into the background.

"**Icon" Fades**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here in live in Des Moines, Iowa." Ced said getting a cheap pop from the fans.

"And we are just 13 days away from Wrestlemania, where I will challenge "The Big Red Machine" Kane if he's willing to accept my challenge and face me at Wrestlemania. Now I'm not gonna lie you to guys, I have been thinking about my decision and thinking if I truly want to fight Kane at 'Mania."

"You all have seen what he could do. You know what he's capable of. He's taken years off the careers of several WWE Superstars and has tortured several superstars. 3-time World Champion, He's almost done everything there is to do. Hall of Fame-worthy career. There is nothing that can be said to belittle his accomplishments. But you see that went out the window once he gave up the mask to be apart of the Authority." The WWE Universe booed in response.

"Truth be told, we love the old Kane. The ass-kicker. The man who scared so many of us in our childhood. Not this corporate wanna-be suit that you pretend to be. The old Kane would have come out here and chokeslam straight to hell and tell me that at Wrestlemania, I can consider it my funeral. But old Kane has to go ask Stephanie for his balls." The WWE Universe "oooed" in response.

"Kane-" Ced was saying but the lights in the arena cut out momentarily. The WWE Universe was confused. As the lights turned back on the fans cheered as Kane stood behind Ced but this time with featuring his famous red mask. Ced dropped the mic as he slowly turned around saw Kane standing there.

Ced smirked as he then tried to attack Kane but Kane caught him with a choke. Kane dropped Ced in the ring with a chokeslam as the WWE Universe had a mixed reaction. Kane then picked up the mic that Ced had previously dropped to give his decision.

"I accept." Kane dropped the mic as the fans cheered. Kane slowly rose his arms in the air and dropped them back down as fire rose from the turnbuckle while the lighting in the arena turned into a red light.

And finally, we got the decision at Wrestlemania 31, it will be Ced vs Kane.


	9. Final Words

**Chapter 8: Final Words**

* * *

**Thursday, March 19th, 2015 - Kansas City, Missouri**

The Wrestlemania season was damn near coming to a close as the superstars of the WWE had 10 days till The Showcase of Immortals. 10 days to wrap-up and get their thoughts out. 10 days to do whatever they needed to do before Wrestlemania. And tonight, Ced had another promo spot with Kane on tonight's card and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Tonight the show kicked on with Mark Henry giving his endorsement to Roman Reigns and The Authority flexing their power making a tag team main event between Roman Reigns and Mark Henry vs Seth Rollins and Big Show.

So far the show was going pretty good. Cedric had a few minutes until it was time for his segment so he was sitting on top of a crate in his blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees with his t-shirt with a pair of "Black Toe" Jordan 14s. He had gold hoops in his ears with a black Apple watch with a gold band. He had his beats over his ears listening to the Drake album "If You're Reading This It's Too Late". He was looking to hype himself up before his promo. Even if it was an undercard match it was still a match on Wrestlemania. His first match at 'Mania and he was going one on one with a man who is walking into his 17th consecutive Wrestlemania match. Kane was a veteran, a grizzled veteran going one on one with a rookie.

Cedric's thoughts were cut off when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He paused his music and turned his head to see JoJo standing there with a smile.

"Hey." She said as he hopped off the crate and stood up in front of her.

"Hey." He responded.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the birthday present. It was nice."

"You deserved it." Cedric had gotten her a white gold bracelet with aquamarine crystals in the bracelet. He had also gotten her a picture from her NXT days and a picture from when she first debuted in the WWE and he had even got her a few bottles of Ciroc and Tequila to celebrate her 21st.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Alright good, you wanna go check out a movie or something?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She said biting her lip. She then walked away leaving him there with a smile as he watched as she walked away from him.

"Damn, she too damn fine." He said as he hopped back on the crate and listened to his music until it was time for his angle.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out onto the stage as the fans in the Sprint Center were cheering loudly while the lights in the arena were going in random disarray of colors. He spit his water out in a mist as he then walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Once he reached the ringside area, he grabbed a mic before he entered the ring. He looked up at the Wrestlemania sign staring at it focused on the big event as his music faded off into the background.

"**Icon" Fades**

The WWE Universe cheered as Ced continued to stare at the Wrestlemania sign clearly focused on the event. He then pointed to the sign and lifted the mic up to his mouth to speak.

"10 days. 10 days until Wrestlemania 31. In 10 days, I go one on one with Kane. And not just any Kane. Not the suit. Not the Director of Operations. The Demon Kane. Now I could come here and I talk my shit but it wouldn't mean much. I've said everything that I have had to say except for one thing. Kane, At Wrestlemania, I will kick your ass." Ced said as the WWE Universe cheered for him.

Ced put the mic up to his mouth as the music cut him off making him turn his head to look at the stage.

"**Crank It Up" Hits**

"The World's Largest Athlete" walked out onto the stage with a smirk. He walked down the ramp locking eyes with Ced who stared at him with a frown on his face. Big Show grabbed a mic before he grabbed onto the top rope to pull himself up. He then went over the top rope and entered the ring to confront Ced.

"**Crank It Up" Stops**

"You think at Wrestlemania 31, it's gonna be easy for you to beat Kane. Let me give you a reality check as a man who has faced Kane several times in my career and has teamed up with him on numerous occasions. If you think that it's easy, you're in for a rude awakening. You made him mad. You made him put the mask back on. You signed your own death certificate and at Wrestlemania, he will exact that revenge on you." The WWE Universe booed the Big Show as Ced looked around at them.

"And he has used his position of power to make sure that no one gets their hands on you because, at Wrestlemania, he wants you at your best. But he's not here tonight, so there is no one who can stop me from getting my revenge on you. I never forgot what you did to me two weeks ago on Smackdown." Big Show said as he took a few steps closer to Ced hoping to get him to back up but he didn't.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"What was that line you used? Karma's a-"

"Bitch." Ced said as he then hit Big Show over the head with mic getting Big Show to drop his mic and stumble back into the corner. Ced with several right hands in the corner before he finished off his assault with a big right uppercut in the corner. He backed up out of the corner giving off a battle cry as he waltzed around the ring before the Big Show grabbed him by the head and neck and threw him in the corner instead.

Big Show with a big open-handed chop to the chest of Ced making him howl in pain. Show with another one of the big chops to the chest making sure to hit him where it hurts. Big Show then ripped the shirt of Ced apart showing his chest that was starting to redden from Show's chops. Big Show smiled as he hit Ced with another chop before grabbing him and damn near tossing him like a child.

Big Show raised his hand in the air shouting as the fans booed while Ced had gotten up to his feet groggily as he had a hand on his chest. Big Show wrapped his hand around the neck of Ced looking for a chokeslam. He lifted him up but Ced wiggled out of it ended up behind Big Show. He kept hitting Big Show with clubbing blows to the back but none of them got the giant to drop. Big Show turned around and pushed Ced off into the ropes. As Ced rebounded off, Show swung at him looking for the WMD but Ced ducked it and went to the ropes. And when he rebounded off the ropes, he collided with the Big Show putting him down with a SPEAR OUTTA NOWHERE.

Ced kipped up to his feet flexing as the WWE Universe cheered loudly for him. Ced looked around the arena shaking his head as he was getting motivation from the crowd. He stood behind the Big Show waiting for the "World's Largest Athlete" to get back up to his feet.

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" Ced shouted behind Big Show as the Big Show slowly started to get up. As the Big Show got up to his feet the WWE Universe cheered as Ced with the look of madness in his eyes waited for him to turn around. Ced grunted as HE LIFTED THE 400-Pound BIG SHOW UP ON HIS SHOULDERS. The WWE Universe cheered at the amazing strength of Ced. DEATHBOMB IN THE CENTER OF THE RING!

Ced flexed once more as he let out a war cry while his music hit.

"**Icon" Plays**

Ced pointed towards the Wrestlemania sign as he pointed to the Wrestlemania sign. He just sent a message to not only Big Show and The Authority but also Kane letting him know he was ready for Wrestlemania.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you guys enjoyed this. I used some of the caps to try to get some excitement in this chapter. I want to thank everyone who has ever read this and continues to read this. I have really tried to keep my word and stay dedicated to this story. And here's to hoping that I can continue to do so. And still need help deciding if it should be JoJo or his neighbor, Yuliana for the pairing of this story.


	10. Wrestlemania 31

**Chapter 9: Wrestlemania 31**

* * *

**Sunday, March 29th, 2015 - Santa Clara, California**

**Wrestlemania 31:**

**WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal 4-Way**

**Tyson Kidd/Cesaro (c) w/. Natalya vs Los Matadores w/. El Torito vs The New Day w/. Xavier Woods vs The Usos w/. Naomi**

**30 Man Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal**

**Ladder Match for WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Bad News Barrett (c) vs Daniel Bryan vs Stardust vs R-Truth vs Dean Ambrose vs Luke Harper**

**Ced vs Kane**

**Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins w/. J&J Security**

**Triple H vs Sting**

**AJ Lee & Paige vs The Bella Twins**

**WWE United States Championship**

**Rusev (c) w/. Lana vs John Cena**

**Bray Wyatt vs The Undertaker**

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**Brock Lesnar (c) w/. Paul Heyman vs Roman Reigns**

It was finally Wrestlemania 31, "The Showcase of the Immortals", "The Grandest Stage of Them All", "The Granddaddy of Them All", "The Greatest Spectacle in Sports Entertainment". It was the Pay-Per-View that WWE fans came all over the world to see the event. The Chaotic Pay-Per-View started off with the Tag Team Championship Fatal 4-Way as the teams of Cesaro and Tyson Kidd, The Usos, The New Day and Los Matordes battled for Tag Team Dominance the prestigious Tag Team titles. The questions on everybody's mind: Will the managers play a part in this match?"

Next, we had the Andre The Giant Memorial 30-man Battle Royale as 30 men fought for the chance to win the coveted Andre The Giant Memorial Trophy that Cesaro first won last year.

A chaotic ladder match was set in order for the Championship that was passed around like a game of hot potato with the Championship and the Bad News Barrett was not having it as he was prepared to fight off the challengers.

After that would be the match that Ced had been craving for a long time. It would be The Rookie, Ced going one on one with The Corporate Demon, Kane. And now that Kane finally has his famous mask will we see the relentless side of The Demon?

The heated rivalry between Seth Rollins and Randy Orton had been going on since November when Seth Rollins put Randy Orton out of action for months. But Randy returned at Fastlane and waited for his moment to strike and exact his revenge and now the war was coming to an end as Orton looked to take on Seth Rollins at Wrestlemania and get his revenge.

The Icon vs The Game. The battle that everyone in the wrestling world had been waiting to see. The Final Hero of WCW going one on one with a man who has personified the WWE. The Psychological warfare between the two-men would reach an end as it was now time to face each other in a physical one on one bout.

The war in the Divas division has reached an all-time high as The Bellas made a hostile takeover of the division and the Divas Championship held by Nikki who has kept the title through her sister's interference and now two former Champions, AJ Lee and Paige look to bounce back and take back there division.

This match was about more than the WWE United States Championship, it was about defending the name and legacy of the United States of America as John Cena looked to take the Championship away from The Bulgarian Brute Rusev who with Lana has the entire nation of Russia behind her.

Bray Wyatt had been running through the WWE, dominating challenger left and right and now he wanted a much bigger challenge. And he got that challenge in The Phenom, who is making his return since last year's Wrestlemania where his streak was beaten.

The winner of the 2015 Royal Rumble would be going on one with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar who has been on a path of destruction since conquering the Undertaker's streak. Roman Reigns has been telling the WWE Universe that his time was now and so many have believed him but now it was put-up or shut-up time. This was it. The match that the whole world had been talking about. Roman Reigns vs Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Title.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric stood up on the stage looking around at the empty arena. He had to admit he was pretty nervous. The arena was huge. It was the biggest arena that he had ever stepped foot in and the biggest arena that he had even wrestled in. He sighed as he then started to walk down the long ramp enjoying every step that he took until he got to the ringside area.

"Nervous?" He heard a familiar voice say making him turn around. He turned around watched as the guy who would no doubt be taking over the WWE in a few years, Paul Levesque AKA Triple H.

"Definitely, I'm here. First Wrestlemania. First time wrestling in front of a huge crowd and in an open stadium. This is it. This is really the big leagues."

"You earned this. You earned impressed me, Vince, Steph, and everybody that you need to and it got you the match against Kane. So when you have your match remember that. And I even talked to the old man and I got you a special entrance."

"Thanks, Paul, I just hope the old man likes me enough."

"Trust me, he will. Just come out here and do the best you can."

"Alright. Well, let me get to the back and start to get ready."

"Alright. Good luck." Paul said to Ced who walked back up the ramp looking around getting the final images of an empty arena in his head.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced was preparing for his match against Kane as he was jumping back and forth in his ring gear. He wore blue ring trunks with his designs in a shiny silver design with a black outline with kneepads, boots, and tape on both wrists with a black elbow pad on his left elbow. He had his black denim vest with a Lion head on the back in a shiny blue with a shiny silver outline with Ced on the bottom and Young Simba above the logo both in a shiny silver.

"This is it. I've worked my ass off to prove that I belong here and I'm damn sure gonna take the advantage." He said to himself as he grabbed his water bottle from the crate and poured some on his head over his hair letting it soak before taking a sip and walking to the gorilla to get his match underway.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Veil of Fire" Hits**

76,976 fans in Levi's Stadium booed as the lights in the open stadium were red while the graphics started to show Kane's fiery graphics. Kane walked out onto his stage in his red mask as the fans booed.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Parts Unknown. Weighing in at 323 pounds. Kane!" Lillian Garcia announced as Kane walked down the ramp full of anger with a mind focused on destruction. Once he got ringside, he grabbed onto the ropes and used them to pull him up on the apron. He then climbed over the ropes and stood in the center of the ring. Kane raised his arms in the air and quickly brought them down as fire came out of the ring post. He then backed up into the corner and looked around the arena at the fans.

"**Veil of Fire" Stops**

A silver lion head was on the stage with an open mouth with glowing red eyes. In the mouth of the lion was smoke coming out of the mouth of the lion. On the right side of the stage next was a woman with a red electric guitar in hand and on the left side of the stage was a man with a set of drums.

The woman began playing creating a guitar riff in the arena as the fans cheered. Once she finished her guitar solo, he started to play the drums much similar to the beat of the "Icon" song that Ced used.

Ced walked through the smoke with a frown on his face as he looked around. As he looked around the arena, that frown turned into a smile before he spits out his water in a mist and started to walk down the ramp.

"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Miami, Florida. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. Ced!" As Ced reached the ringside area, he walked around to the steel steps and ran up the steps before entering the ring. He walked towards the turnbuckle and hopped up onto the middle turnbuckle. He pointed into the crowd seeing his family making him smile as he then hit his pose gaining some more cheers from the crowd. He hopped down and took off his vest throwing it off to the ringside area as he heard his music fade.

"**Icon (Acoustic)" Fades**

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

The fans in Levi's Stadium were cheering as the match that Ced had been wanting for a while was finally underway. Ced vs Kane. The Rookie vs The Veteran. "Young Simba" as he dubbed himself vs "The Big Red Machine".

Ced and Kane walked towards each other to meet face to face in the center of the ring. Ced was the first to throw a punch as Kane fired back with a punch of his own. Both men then started to trade punches back and forth until Kane got the bigger hand with an uppercut making him drop down to a knee before he got back up to his feet. Kane with another right hand making him stumble into the corner. Kane whipped Ced across the ring making him collide back-first with the turnbuckle. Ced used that momentum from the collision to hit Kane with a clothesline putting him flat on his back.

Kane didn't stay down long as the big man had gotten back up to feet. Ced with several shots to the face of Kane putting him on the ropes. Ced tried to whip Kane into the ropes but Kane reversed it sending Ced to the ropes. When Ced came back off the ropes, Kane was ready and put Ced on his back with a back body drop. Ced got up to his feet holding his back as Kane had scooped him out and put him down before backing up into the ropes and using that extra momentum to jump up and hit Ced with a big elbow drop with 323 Pound frame dropping onto the body of Ced. Kane with the hook of the leg.

1….

TWO-NO, Ced powered out at 2. As Ced kicked out, Kane smiled as he was ready to inflict more punishment on Ced. Kane grabbed Ced by the head and neck and hit him with an uppercut making Ced stumble back into the corner. The 23-year old man dubbed "Young Simba" stood in the corner as Kane came running in at full hitting Ced with a corner clothesline, Kane whipped him across the ring and ran towards him again clotheslining him in the corner. Kane whipped him across the ring and ran towards him clotheslining him in the corner. Kane whipped him across the ring once more and ran towards him clotheslining him again. As Ced came stumbling out of the corner, Kane grabbed him and put him down with a sidewalk slam. Kane looked at Ced and started to chuckle sadistically as he was punishing "Young Simba".

"The Big Red Machine" got up to his feet and backed up into the ropes and hopped up and as he came down, he struck across the throat of Ced with a leg drop making Ced clutch his throat as he rolled around on the mat.

"You asked for this." Kane shouted at Ced. Ced rolled over to the ropes and started to use them to get up to his feet. He leaned up against the ropes as he told Kane to 'bring it'. Kane ran towards Ced and tried to clothesline Ced but he was flipped over the top rope but Kane held onto the top rope and used them to pull himself onto the apron as Ced ran to the ropes. "Young Simba" came off the ropes and flew through the ropes with a SPEAR THROUGH THE ROPES SENDING HIM AND KANE CRASHING TO THE ARENA FLOOR.

The WWE Universe were cheering as Ced and Kane both laid on the outside with both men panting for their breath. As the referee's count got to 4, Ced had gotten up to his feet and ran into the ring sliding under the bottom rope entering the ring. Ced ran back to the ropes as Kane had gotten up to his feet. CED FLYING THROUGH THE ROPES PUSHING KANE BACK FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE.

Ced sat up against the barricade looking around the arena shaking his head as he grabbed Kane by the head and neck and threw him into the ropes under the bottom rope. Ced was fired up as he was back into the match. It was now his time to fight back and stood in the corner waiting for Kane to get up to his feet as the fans cheered and clapped their hands getting into the match. Kane rose up to his feet groggily still feeling the effects of Ced's assault. Kane turned around and Ced ran towards Kane looking for a spear but Kane with a boot to the face stopping Ced in his tracks. Ced crawled into the corner and rested on the bottom turnbuckle. Kane stomped away on the chest.

Kane brought Ced up to his feet and put him up on his shoulders looking for the powerslam but Ced had managed to get out of the hold and push Kane into the ropes. As Kane rebounded off the ropes, Ced put him down with a Double C Spinebuster. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

TW-NO, Kane powered at 2. Ced was in shock as Kane kicked out of the Double C Spinebuster. Ced had gotten up to his feet and backed up in the corner shaking his head looking to the WWE Universe for support. Kane sat up much like his brother, The Undertaker making Ced look in shock as Kane then got up to his feet. Ced ran towards Kane but stopped as Kane wrapped his hand around his throat and lifted him up and HE WAS DROPPED IN THE RING WITH A CHOKESLAM!

1...

2….

THR-NO KICK OUT FROM CED. No one in the arena could believe it, somehow, Ced had kicked out of the Chokeslam before the three. The Big Red Machine was ready to end as he grabbed Ced and lifted him up onto his shoulder looking for the Tombstone Piledriver but Ced had gotten off and waited as Kane turned around. Ced LIFTED KANE UP ON HIS SHOULDERS AND PUT HIM DOWN WITH THE DEATHBOMB. COVER.

1….

2….

3….

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Icon" Plays**

"Here is your winner: Ced!" The WWE Universe at Wrestlemania cheered as Ced had gotten up to his feet and raised both of his arms in victory. He smiled as he then dropped back down to his knees and looked around the arena. He kissed the mat and then popped back up to his feet in happiness. He walked to the turnbuckle and hopped up onto the turnbuckle and did his pose on the turnbuckle. Once he lowered his arms, he pointed off into the crowd where his family sat and blew out a kiss and a wink. He mouthed the words "I love you." to his mom before he hopped down and stood in the center of the ring raising his arms once more.

**WWE Tag Team Championship 4-Way winner: Tyson Kidd and Cesaro **

**Andre The Giant Memorial winner: Big Show**

**WWE Intercontinental Championship winner: Daniel Bryan**

**Ced vs Kane winner: Ced**

**Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins winner: Randy Orton**

**Triple H vs Sting winner: Triple H**

**AJ Lee & Paige vs The Bellas winner: AJ Lee & Paige**

**WWE United States Championship winner: John Cena**

**Bray Wyatt vs The Undertaker winner: The Undertaker**

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship winner: Seth Rollins via Cash-In**


	11. A Break?

**Chapter 10: A Break?**

* * *

**Monday, March 30th, 2015 - San Jose, California**

The man that beat "The Big Red Machine" was walking to Monday Night Raw with a new feeling of happiness in his heart. For months, he had been winning match after match and working his ass off in the gym and in the ring. Last night at Wrestlemania, that work had somewhat paid off. He had a match with Kane, The former 3-time World Champion and he was successful. He had been undefeated for 4 months, whether it be Raw, Smackdown, PPV or even a live-event. He had even earned himself the nickname "Young Simba". A notation to his other nickname "The King" and the fact that he was Young.

"Young Simba" walked into the SAP Center sporting his t-shirt with light blue skinny biker jeans with his Jordan 3 "White Cement". He had his gold hoop earrings in with his apple watch on. He carried his bag and listened to his music from his Beats.

"Wel, Well, Well." Cedric heard as JoJo walked towards him wearing a tight-fitting black dress with her black heels. Her curls were flowing freely down.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Jo, I've been meaning to check up on you after our date but I've been busy. I swear. Scout's honor." She giggled as she shook her head.

"It's fine. I've been busy too. WWE has me doing photoshoots and such."

"I'm hoping I can get a personal photoshoot, maybe tonight?" He asked. She giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. It depends." She answered as she walked closer to him making him smile as he dropped his duffle bag.

"On?" He smiled as she leaned into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down into her eyes.

"If you're a good kisser. You tried it last time but it didn't work out."

"This time it will." He said as he leaned down and connected his lips to hers. The two stood there kissing for a few until the need for oxygen interfered making the two separate and gasp for their breaths.

"I think you earned yourself a date. I'll meet you at your room." She said as she walked away from him. His eyes trailed down her body eventually landing on her hips watching they sway as he bit his lips.

"Damn, I got me a good one." He said as he picked up his bag and walked away.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome my guest, The man who defeated Kane last night at Wrestlemania and the man they call "Young Simba. Please welcome, Ced." Renee Young said as Ced walked into the camera shot getting fans to cheer in the arena as he stood backstage in the Raw interview area.

"Thanks, Renee."

"You're welcome. First off, I have to say congratulations, you beat Kane. What were your thoughts running through your mind when you were announced as the winner?"

"Proud. Very Proud. I'm proud of myself as I was able to pin Kane at Wrestlemania and gain the victory. A victory that I earned and a victory that I worked my ass off for. For weeks, Kane had been kicking my ass and at Wrestlemania, I returned the favor."

"Now you've been going nonstop since you got to WWE collecting victory after victory after victory, the question we gotta ask is what's next for you? Championship dreams? Any other accomplishments that you're looking to succeed?"

"You'll just have to wait and see just like everyone else, Renee, but mark my words, I will get my hands on Championship gold real soon. Now if you excuse me, I got a special lady waiting to get hit with a little Deathbomb of her if you know what I'm saying." He winked at her as he then walked out of the camera shot leaving her there shaking her head at his response.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric was walking around backstage. He was pissed off which for him was something that was unlike him. Since he came to the WWE, he had gained a reputation as a locker room guy, somebody that could boost the morale when needed and he was somebody that was mostly well-liked all-around the WWE.

"Hey Cedric, you got a minute?" Paul asked as he walked towards Cedric in his suit to talk to him.

"Yeah, I got more than a minute. I respect you and I'm glad you've given me the opportunity but no offense when I say this, this is stupid. You guys got me coming all the way here to the arena for what? I have no match. All I had was that little interview segment and that's it and then I find out that at Extreme Rules, I don't have a match."

"I know. That's actually why I want to talk to you. Vince booked it. Vince thought it would be good to give you a break and just let you have an interview because the next few months for you are gonna be hell. There aren't gonna be any breaks." Paul said making Cedric sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

"Alright, this is what I want. I wanted this, tell me what I got to do and I'll make it happen."

"Good, I'm glad you got that energy. Keep it for the King of the Ring." Paul said making Cedric smile before he walked away.." He replied.


	12. King

**Chapter 11: King**

* * *

**Monday, April 27th, 2015 - Green Bay, Wisconsin**

Cedric walked into a WWE Arena for the first time in a few weeks and he had to admit that break did some justice. He was feeling much better and was ready to get back to action and honestly, the WWE Universe was ready for him to get back to action as well. During his brief time away, he had been with family, friends, in the gym, getting his life together, and even training his mind. He had even had some time to work on his ring work and tonight he was gonna be able to put that work to the test in the King of Ring tournament.

Cedric was feeling himself as he walked into the arena wearing his skinny grey biker jeans with his "Cool Grey" Jordan 9s with a black hoodie from his own brand, Heir to the Throne. It was a black hoodie with an embroidered Lion head in the corner of the hoodie with Ced under it in white. He had his usual gold hoop earrings with his apple watch and Beats over his head listening to music carrying his duffle bag.

"Ced, my brotha, it's been a while." Jon said chewing gum as he stood in his ring gear and walked towards him. Cedric chuckled as he shook his head.

"It has. I just been chilling but tonight I'm back and tonight I'm gonna take back my crown or get a crown rather."

"Oh shit, you're in the King of the Ring tournament?"

"Yep and I'm gonna win the whole damn thing. Tonight I got Truth."

"Alright well, I hope to see you win the crown."

"I'm gonna win but it might not be a crown I wear. Just keep an eye out I'm gonna bring something out on Thursday."

"Alright man well change the game."

"One match at a time." Cedric said as he fist-bumped Jon and walked away from him to make his way to the locker room.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

The WWE Universe cheered as they heard the music of none other than Ced. Ced walked out onto the stage. He looked around at the cheering fans with a smirk on his face.

"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Miami, Florida. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. Ced!" Eden announced as Ced spit out his water in a mist before he made his way down the ramp staring at R-Truth.

He had black trunks with gold designs with purple lining with his black knee pads, boots, and tape. He also had his denim vest on with its usual design. He looked around at the fans at the ringside area nodding his along as he then made his way to the steps to enter the ring. He walked to the turnbuckle and hopped up onto the turnbuckle doing his pose. He then hopped off and took off his vest throwing it off to the side.

"**Icon" Fades**

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced looked at R-Truth and nodded along saying something before he walked to the center of the ring and shook hands with Truth showing respect before they backed up into their corners and locked it up in the center of the ring with each man battling for dominance early on. Ced had the size and strength advantage but Truth had 18 years of experience as well as the speed on his side and was able to win the tie-up transitioning the hold into a side headlock. R-Truth tightened the grip around Ced's neck as Ced backed up into the ropes. Ced luckily was able to push the 18-Year veteran off into the ropes. Ced with a shoulder block putting the former United States Champion down on his back.

Ced looked down at R-Truth before he offered him a hand to help him up to his feet. The young rookie circled around the ring again before locking it up with R-Truth once again. Ced won the tie-up and transitioned into a waist lock. He lifted R-Truth up and put him down on his abdomen with amateur wrestling like takedown and transitioned into a front-face lock showing off his technical prowess. Ced tightened the hold as he then rolled over onto his back lifting his own shoulders off the mat starting a unique pinning combination.

1..

2, Truth managed to break the hold and get up to his feet as Ced did the same but got knocked down to his back by Truth with a dropkick. Ced popped back up to his feet and was taken off his feet with an arm drag. He got back up once again and was taken off his feet an arm drag. He rose back up once more as Truth went to the ropes and once he rebounds off he took Ced off his feet flat on his back with the slingbade.

R-Truth with the hook of the leg.

1…

2, Ced powers at the two. R-Truth grabbed Ced by the head and neck and hit him with a right hand that sent him into the ropes. Truth whips Ced into ropes. And as Ced came off the ropes, Truth put him down with a back elbow to the nose of Ced. Ced sat up on the mat checking his nose for bleeding as R-Truth went to the ropes. As R-Truth came back, he tried a basement dropkick to Ced but Ced rolled out of the way and got up to his feet to meet R-Truth. "Young Simba" hopped up and caught R-Truth with his patented Double C Spinebuster setting up for his finisher.

Ced smirked as he stood behind R-Truth and stomped his feet down on the mat waiting for R-Truth to get u to his feet. The former US Champion slowly rose up to his feet and turned around to be grabbed by Ced who lifted him up to his shoulders for the Deathbomb. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

2…

3…

"**Icon" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Ced!" Eden announced as Ced popped up to his feet and raised his arms in the air getting cheers from the crowd. He pointed to the stage where the signature King of the Ring throne.

"That's mine." He shouted as he nodded along to the beat of his music.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Tuesday, April 28th, 2015 - Moline, Illinois**

***I changed the placement around the tournament bracket.**

It was a few hours before the finals were set to air and Cedric sat in the middle of the ring wearing some Nike shorts with his Kobe 7 "Christmas" with his black socks and black hoodie. He had just got down doing his usual laps of running into the ring bouncing off the ropes. He was sitting in the ring trying to clear his head. Tonight was a night that he would not wanna forget no matter the result, he made it to King of The Ring, a tournament that had crowned some of the biggest names in WWE History from Bret Hart to Stone Cold Steve Austin to Triple H to Booker T to Brock Lesnar to Sheamus to William Regal and those weren't even all of the winners.

"Hey, you nervous?" Cedric heard someone say making him turn his head and watch as Paul Levesque walked down the ramp.

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to screw this up."

"You're not. But if you carry that attitude you might."

"This is a lot. If I can win this, I can cement myself as a future star in this company. This can help me build a legacy."

"Look, kid, I suggest to you that you don't focus on your legacy right now. You have the rest of your career for that. Right now you should focus on having fun. Remember this is something that people have dreamed about their whole lives and you happen to be one of the lucky ones who gets to live their dream. So enjoy it."

"I guess so."

"Alright now get out of the ring and go get ready. I suggest to you that you try to take an ice-bath beforehand consider this your lucky night, everybody working tonight has a private locker room." Paul said as Cedric smiled as he dropped down and rolled out of the ring onto his feet.

"Alright." Cedric said as he made his way to the back to get ready for the tournament.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and is the semifinals of the King of the Ring. Introducing first, making his way, from Miami, Florida. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. "Young Simba" Ced!" JoJo announced as Ced walked out onto the stage and spit out his water in a mist before he made his way down the ramp. He looked around at the fans at the ringside area nodding his along as he then made his way to the steps to enter the ring. He walked to the turnbuckle and hopped up onto the turnbuckle doing his pose. He then hopped off and took off his vest throwing it off to the side.

"**Icon" Fades**

Ced stood in the center of the ring staring at the stage waiting for Neville to come out for competition. The WWE Universe in the arena had gotten quiet as they waited in anticipation for Neville.

"**Welcome to the Queendom" Hits**

The WWE Universe booed loudly as they heard the music of none other than Stephanie McMahon. Young Simba looked around the arena with a frown on his face not liking the mere presence of the Minority Owner of the WWE, Stephanie McMahon.

"**Welcome to the Queendom" Stops**

She walked out onto the stage with a mic in her hands.

"As much as I hate to do this, I regret to inform you that Neville will not be able to compete tonight as he was found attacked backstage and incapacitated. This means you, Ced, have advanced to the finals of the tournament and will do battle with Bad News Barrett to become the 2015 King of the Ring. And tonight I want to see you get punished so this match will be a No Disqualification match."

"**Rebel Son" Hits**

"The Following Contest is a No Disqualification match and is the finals of the King of the Ring Tournament. Introducing first, standing in the ring, from Miami, Florida. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. Ced!" JoJo announced as Ced started pacing back and forth in the ring.

"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Manchester, England. Weighing in at 246 Pounds. Bad News Barrett!" JoJo announced as Bad News Barrett walked out onto the stage. Stephanie clapped for Bad News Barrett as the WWE Universe booed.

"**Rebel Son" Stops**

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Barrett then ran down the ramp before siding into the ring to start to brawl with Ced. Ced and Barrett started to trade punches back and forth similar to Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn but Barrett's height happened to be his advantage as he happened to get Ced into the corner trading blows with Ced. Barrett with a few well-placed knees into the stomach of Ced knocking the wind out of him. Barrett whipped Ced into the turnbuckle across the ring. And as Ced collided off the turnbuckle, he bounced off and clothesline Barrett down to the mat. Barett popped back up to his feet and was taken down once again with a clothesline. Barrett once again up to his feet was knocked back into the ropes with a headbutt from Ced. Young Simba not looking to give up his pressure walked towards Barrett and dropkicked him over the top rope to the arena floor making him stumble back into the barricade.

Ced exited out of the ring and ran towards Barrett only to be dropped with a boot to the face making the WWE Universe boo as Ced lied on his back staring up at the ceiling. Barrett grabbed Ced and lifted him up to his feet before he threw him into the steel steps.

"I will be the King!" Bad News yelled out as the crowd booed him while he grabbed Ced and threw him into the barricade in the shoulder much like he did into the steps and Ced grunted in agony. It was clear that Barrett had found a point and was looking to pinpoint that attack and punish the man they call "Young Simba". Barrett walked towards Ced and slapped him across the face.

"You call yourself a King. You're looking at the King." Barrett trash talked as he backed up leaving Ced there lying in agony. Bad News Barrett ran towards Ced who had gotten up to his feet and ran to the steps jumping off the steps using the momentum to drop Barrett with a blockbuster putting Barrett flat on his back on the outside. Both men grunted as they felt their backs slap the thin mat on the outside. "Young Simba" looking to end it early grabbed Barrett and tossed him into the ring. Hook of the leg.

1…

2, Barrett powers out 2 keeping his King of the Ring hopes alive. The younger superstar shook his head and rolled out of the ring and walked over to the timekeeper's area to grab a steel chair. He rolled back in the ring and watched as Barrett started to crawl to the ropes. CED WITH A CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK OF BAD NEWS BARRETT!

The arena cheered loudly as they heard the steel chair ringing as it smacked off the back. Ced looked around with a smile as he shrugged and lifted the chair up once again and brought it down SMACKING BARRETT ONCE AGAIN ON THE BACK! Barrett cursed as he stood up wincing in pain holding his back. "Young Simba" hitting Bad News Barrett with the chair in the gut before SLAMMING THE CHAIR OVER THE BACK FOR A THIRD TIME!

CED WASN"T DONE AS HE SLAMMED THE CHAIR OVER THE BACK OF BARRETT REPEATEDLY. Ced threw the chair off to the ground and walked towards the corner gaining his composure. "Young Simba" waited off in the corner as Barrett had gotten up to his feet. Ced ran towards Barrett and WAS TAKEN OFF HIS FEET WITH THE WINDS OF CHANGE. BARRETT HOOK OF THE LEG LOOKING FOR THE WIN!

1….

2, Kick out at 2. Ced keeps his hopes alive. Barrett cursed under his breath as he stood up to his feet and waited for Ced to get up to his feet as he backed up into the corner and changed his elbow pad into a red pad signaling the end. As he winded it up waiting for Ced to get up to his feet he was taken out of the surprise as the NEVILLE CAME RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP. The WWE Universe cheered as he got up onto the apron and grabbed Barrett before dropping off the apron snapping the neck off the ropes.

Barrett gasped for air as he SPUN AROUND INTO A DEATHBOMB! Neville hopped up onto the turnbuckle and a RED ARROW! CED HOOK OF THE LEG!

1….

2….

3….

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Icon" Plays**

Ced did it! He won the King of the Ring! Ced got up to his feet and raised his arms in victory as he shouted in joy. He leaned up against the ropes raising his arms as Barrett rolled out of the ring while Neville walked back up the ramp smiling as he held his ribs.

Ced turned his head and looked up at the stage at his throne and smiled as he exited the ring and walked up the ramp to sit on the throne. He grabbed his royal robe and put it on and grabbed the scepter. And last but not least, his golden diamond-encrusted crown which he placed on his head before finally taking a seat in his throne raising his arms once more as the WWE Universe cheering him on. In his head, he knew one thing.

That he is the King!


	13. Title Shot?

**Chapter 12: Title Shot?**

* * *

**Thursday, April 30th, 2015 - Moline, Illinois**

The 2015 King of the Ring winner walked into the IWireless Center with a smile on his face. He had his beige brown leather duffle bag in his hand carrying his equipment he would need tonight. Tonight, he truly was feeling like a king and his outfit damn sure showed it. He wore a white turtleneck sweater with a mocha brown plaid vest with matching pants with mocha brown suede loafers. He had a white gold diamond embezzled Rolex on his right wrist with a white gold diamond bracelet on both wrists. He had a diamond Cuban link around his neck with his diamond chain with a lion head hanging from the chain. He even had a brown and gold belt with a mocha brown fedora hat.

It was safe to say that tonight he was truly feeling like a King.

"Damn Ced, you cut up." Joe said as he looked Cedric up and down taking note of his appearance and his jewelry.

"Look at him, wins King of the Ring starts dressing differently. Just flexing." Jon said.

"This ain't even the flex but what I got tonight is." Cedric replied with a smirk.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Oh trust, you'll see later on."

"Looks like someone wants to see you." Joe winked as he pointed making Cedric turn his head and watch as JoJo walked towards them in her black pencil skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs with her knee-high black suede boots with her short-sleeve yellow top. Cedric watched as the smile on her face got bigger as she walked seeing him.

"Hey, Joe. Hey Jon." She greeted both men but walked towards Cedric and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled as he hugged her back and leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you."

"Jo, you literally saw me yesterday. Right after I left your room." Cedric turned his head and looked at Joe and Jon who had their eyebrows raised after hearing what he said.

"Not like that, yet."

"You didn't text me yesterday. I thought it did something wrong."

"I was busy running around getting the thing that I got tonight that none of you will see. You just gotta tune into the ring and watch the king do his thing. Later guys and later babe." He said as he leaned down and gave Jo a quick peck on the lips and walked away leaving her staring there as he walked on.

"Dammit, he's been watching Muhammad Ali tapes again."

"Hey, can I get your thoughts on something?" JoJo asked as she turned around turned to the two former Shield members. They both nodded as she exhaled and said her point.

"I'm worried that he has something else going on."

"Something like what?"

"Is there another girl or anything?"

Joe looked over and saw Jon open his mouth and quickly answered before he could.

"No, Ced's not that kinda cat. He's not the type to cheat."

"Thanks for that. I just needed to hear that." She smiled as she heard that she had a guy that she could trust.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"_The King is Here"_

"_The King is Here"_

"_The King is Here"_

The PA system played a PA with a modified sound byte of the usual "The Champ is Here" and turned it into "The King is Here".

"**Icon" Hits**

The fans cheered in IWireless Center as they heard the music of the 2015 King of the Ring winner. The ring was set up with a velvet carpet over the canvas. In the center of the ring, there was a gold podium with a velvet sheet covering it. The lighting in the arena was purple and gold, a callback to the original King of the Ring color scheme.

Ced walked out onto the stage with a smirk on his face as he looked around the arena before his eyes set on the ring. He made his way down the ramp with a smile slapping the hands of the fans on his way to the ring. Once he got to the steel steps, he walked up the steps and entered the ring. He chuckled as he grabbed the mic from the ring crew while his music faded.

"**Icon" Fades**

"In case you missed King of the Ring, spoiler alert, I won." Ced said on the mic as the fans cheered.

"At King of the Ring, I proved exactly what I have known my entire life and my entire career. That I am The King. I am Young Simba. I am the man who rules this ring and I have proven to each and every single doubter that I am just that. Some call it false arrogance but let's just be honest when you're that damn good, it's just stating the obvious."

"And this King of the Ring coronation will go down as one of the greatest King of the Ring coronations of all time. Not just because it's in the state that I won the damn thing in." He said as the WWE Universe cheered loudly.

"And not just that but this King of the Ring coronation of none other than the 6'3, 250 pound jacked Tsunami Papi that is none other than Ced. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road, I ain't got all-day The King has a date with a certain Queen if you catch my drift." He winked as he sat his turned around and walked to the podium. He looked around with a smirk as the fans in the arena cheered. He then took the sheet off showing off a championship ring celebrating his King of the Ring victory.

The ring was a gold diamond ring with a roaring lion head in the center in a red ruby with King of the Ring around the center of it. On the side, there was Ced on both sides with 2015.

He chucked as he took the ring off the podium and put the ring onto his finger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 2015 King of the Ring, Ced!" He said into the mic as he raised his fist in the air with his ring on.

"**Welcome to the Queendom" Hits**

The smile that was on Ced's face dropped as Stephanie McMahon came out onto the stage with boos raining down on her. She waltzed her way down the ramp with her arrogant strut as Ced backed up into the corner. She walked up the steps and entered the ring as she was then handed a microphone.

"**Welcome to the Queendom" Stops**

"As much as it pains me to say this. Congratulations to you for winning the King of the Ring tournament." Stephanie said on the mic as Ced chuckled.

"Stephanie I'm not gonna lie. I love hearing you say that. In fact, I'm thinking about changing my name to King Ced. That way you and your husband will have no choice but to call me the King whenever you address me."

"It amuses me how your arrogance hinders you at times. I came out here to announce that with your victory at King of the Ring you have guaranteed yourself a shot at the WWE Intercontinental Championship. It will be decided in a Fatal 4-Way match with you taking on Bad News Barrett, Neville, and the winner of tonight's match between Ziggler and Ryback." The fans cheered at that as Ced smiled.

"Now that you're the king, let's see if you can become Champion." She said as her music started playing while she exited the ring and walked up the ramp.

"**Welcome to the Queendom" Plays**

She left Ced with only one mission and one goal in his mind. Become Intercontinental Champion.


	14. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 13: Friend or Foe?**

* * *

**Monday, May 4th, 2015 - Montreal, Quebec, Canda**

Tonight Monday Night raw was live in Montreal, Quebec, Canada and for the first time ever in his WWE Career, Cedric was traveling overseas with the company. And tonight he intended to make it a night to remember.

The King of the Ring winner walked into the Bell Centre wearing his "Barcelona" 7s with his skinny grey moto jeans with his new t-shirt. It was a black t-shirt with "King Me" in Gold with his lion logo under it in gold as well. He carried his gear in his usual bag with his earbuds while listening to music as he prepared himself mentally for tonight.

Little did he know, JoJo sat at one of the catering tables looking on watching as the 6'3, young superstar walked and made his entrance to the locker room.

"Jo, you alright?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." JoJo lied as she turned her head and looked down at fingers and started to fiddle with them.

"Jo…." JoJo tried to ignore Trinity calling her name. But she couldn't, she hated that Trinity knew her so well and could tell when something was bothering her.

"I'm worried."

"About him?" She nodded, making Trinity sigh.

"About my feelings for him. What if I get hurt? What if he doesn't truly feel the same?" "Well have you talked to him about it?"

"Why would I wanna do that? 'Oh Ced, I'm falling for you but I don't know if you feel the same."

"Jo, if you truly want a relationship with him then you need to talk to him. Judging by the way he looks at you. He really likes you."

"Yeah, but men like him can just as easily love you and break you."

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

The WWE Universe in Montreal cheered as they heard Ced's music in the arena. The King of the Ring walked out onto the stage in his ring gear sporting some black trunks with red designs and black boots, pads, and tape. He looked around at the crowd with a smirk as he then walked down the ramp. Once he got ringside, he walked around to the steps and climbed up the steps and entered the ring making a beeline to the corner. He did his pose as the fans cheered him once again. He chuckled as he hopped down from the turnbuckle and walked to the ropes to get a mic as his music faded.

"**Icon" Fades**

"Damn it feels good to be in Canada." Ced said on the mic getting a cheap pop from the Canadian crowd.

"Let me tell ya, I flew in first class on a plane this morning at 5 am. Immediately, I'm in the gym, clanging and banging all morning long. 11 am, I'm on the way to the arena when I get stopped by a couple of women that wanted to welcome The King of the Ring to Canada personally and let's just say I felt the warm welcome."

"Now I could sit out here and talk on and on about my morning but I got something even bigger on my plate. On May 17th, Live in Baltimore, Maryland at WWE Payback. I will go to war with 3 other men for the WWE Intercontinental Championship."

"And to Barrett, Dolph and Neville., I wish all of you good luck because at Payback you're gonna need it. I am the man to beat. So far I've had one of the best rookie years in recent memory. I defeated a former 3-time World Champion in Kane at Wrestlemania. I won King of the Ring. I have been undefeated since the moment I arrived here in the WWE. I am on a roll and I don't intend to stop and I ain't gonna stop. Not for Ziggler, not for Neville and damn sure Not Barr-" Ced was saying but was cut off by Bad News Barrett.

"I'm afraid I've got some Bad News." Barrett said as he came out from the back with a microphone in hand. Ced smirked as he shook his head.

"At WWE Payback, you will not be the man to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. It will be me. And I will reign over these idiots as a 6-time Intercontinental Champion." Barrett said as the fans booed him while he walked down the ramp.

"Funny, you said the same thing at King of the Ring and I remember kicking your ass to win the whole damn thing." The fans cheered as Young Simba came at Barrett with the comeback.

"This is more important to me. I am the greatest WWE Intercontinental Champion and I will get my title back. And if I have to beat you to get it back that's just more icing on the cake."

"I-" Ced was saying but was cut off by the music of Dolph Ziggler.

"**Here to Show the World" Hits**

Dolph Ziggler walked out onto the stage in his ring gear with a microphone in his hands with a smile on his face. He put the mic up to his mouth as his music faded.

"**Here to Show the World" Fades**

"Everybody's out here talking about becoming the Intercontinental Champion, I think you guys are counting the one person who could win the whole damn thing out. Me."

"Look here Dolph, the adults are talking so why don't you skip your happy ass to the back and go back to imitating Shawn Michaels like you were before." Ced said on the mic as the fans chuckled while Dolph had shaken his head.

"Of course, you petty insults are gonna win you the title."

"And you know what's gonna win the title?" Barrett asked.

"Being as naturally gifted as me." Dolph said as Ced rolled his eyes.

"Dolph, Dolph, Dolph. Just shut up." Barrett said.

"First off, The only man in this match that had the God-Given title to win the whole damn thing is Young Simba, The King of the Ring, me. And secondly, I will run through both of you to get to the title."

I'm gonna be the Inter-" Dolph was saying but was cut off by Kane who cleared his throat.

"Seeing as tensions in that ring right now are at an all-time high. All of you with the addition of Neville will compete in a Tag Team match right now." Kane said on the screen as it faded to black while the fans cheered.

"**Break Orbit" Hits**

Neville walked out onto the stage with a smile as he ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope as Raw went to commercial break.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

The bell rang and the team of Ced and Bad News Barrett were set to take on the team of Dolph Ziggler and Neville. Ced and Ziggler were starting things off in the ring as they locked it up for a collar-elbow tie-up with Ced getting the advantage, putting the former 2-time World Champion into the corner. The referee counted as Ced held him there causing him to release at 3.

"I thought you were better than that." Ced shouted as Dolph came out of the corner.

Dolph and Ced locked it up once more with Dolph transitioning the hold into a waist lock. Dolph tried to lift Ced up into the air for a suplex but Ced back elbowed Dolph in the face causing him to drop him and Dolph to back up into the ropes. Ced ran towards Dolph clotheslining him over the top rope. Ced was walking to the ropes to get out of the ring to get Ziggler but the referee had stopped him trying to give Ziggler some room to recover. Barrett using the distraction grabbed Ziggler and threw him into the steel steps before grabbing him and throwing him into the ring.

Ced looked down at Ziggler and looked back up at Barrett shaking his head as he dropped down into the cover.

1…

2, Kick out at by Ziggler. Young Simba had gotten up to his feet and dragged Ziggler up by the hair only for Ziggler to gain some separation with a dropkick to the face. Ziggler groggily walked to the corner and tagged in Nevile while Ced had gotten up to his feet and backed up into the corner trying to regain his stamina as Barrett tagged himself into the match against Ced's wishes.

Barrett and Neville made a beeline towards each other immediately starting to trade blows back and forth with Barrett getting the advantage trying to whip Barrett into the ropes and as he rebounded off, he slid under the legs of Barrett and kicked Neville in the gut as Barrett turned around. Neville went to the ropes looking for a dropkick to the side of the head but Barrett had other ideas as he then tried to clothesline but Neville ducked it. Neville back to the ropes dropkicked Barrett in the knees knocking him down to the knees. Neville with a dropkick to the side of the head. Barrett rolled over to the corner and tried to tag Ced into the match but Ced hopped off the apron and walked over to a female fan he saw sitting at Ringside.

Barrett ran towards Neville and Neville hopped over Barrett and ran towards Ced who was now back up onto the ring apron and knocked him off the apron as Neville rebounded off, he ran towards Barrett and hit him with Tilt-A-Whirl head scissors putting Barrett on his back. Young Simba who was infuriated by Neville's attacks ran into the ring and clothesline Neville even as the illegal man in the match-up. Ziggler seeing this decided to fend for his partner and ran towards Ced immediately attacking him hitting him with strikes sending him off into the ropes. Ziggler then clotheslined Ced over the top rope sending him crashing to the outside.

Barrett sees his window of opportunity grabbed Ziggler and threw him over the top rope as well. Neville who had risen up to his feet waited for Barret to turn around before he hit him with a dropkick sending over the top rope crashing into the other two men. The man they call Neville just shrugged his shoulders as he ran towards the ropes and when he rebounded off he HOPPED OVER THE TOP ROPE WITH HIS MOONSAULT PLANCHA CRASHING INTO EVERYONE OUTSIDE.

At this point, the referee lost all control and called for the bell as none of the men were worried about the match anymore.

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Neville was the only man who had gotten up to his feet and looked down at the men as he heard his music playing on the PA system while the fans cheered.

"**Break Orbit" Plays**

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Thursday, May 7th, 2015 - Ottawa, Ontario, Canada**

The WWE Universe cheered as Jerry "The King" Lawler stood in the center of the ring with a microphone in hand. He nodded his head along as he looked at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome my guest at this time. He is the 2015 King of the Ring, Ced."

"**Icon" Hits**

The man they call "Young Simba" walked out onto the stage wearing his new t-shirt with his skinny blue distressed jeans. On his feet, he wore his size 14 "Slam Dunk" Jordan 6. He smirked as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring. He made his way to the corner and hopped up onto the turnbuckle and hit his pose as the fans in Canada cheered. He hopped down from the turnbuckle and grabbed a microphone from the ring crew.

"**Icon" Fades**

"First off let me say Congratulations to you for winning the King of the Ring tournament. And from one King to another-" As Jerry Lawler was saying as the music of Bad News Barrett's music hits.

"**Rebel Son" Hits**

Barrett walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hands.

"I'm afraid I've got some Bad News." Barrett said as the fans booed him while he walked down the ramp.

"That man that you're in the ring with right now is not the true King of the Ring. He's a phony and I am the man that was screwed out of his chance to win." Ced facepalmed as he shook his head while Barrett entered the ring.

"The only man that was screwed was Neville and that's because you attacked him before he could even get the chance to compete. But it's alright you got what was coming to you as

"Ced, you fail to see my plan. You're right I did screw Neville because I was saving him from having to get embarrassed at my hands again and of course, him being the petty little dumbass that he is, attacked me and screwed me out of my crown. But soon we fight for something much bigger, the WWE Intercontinental Championship. And in that match, it will be Me, You, Neville and Ziggler. Every man for themself or in this match you need a friend. And that friend could be me. So what's it gonna be Ced, Friend or Foe?" Barrett said as he lowered his mic and offered a hand to Ced for a handshake.

Ced smirked as he walked to Barrett just to DROP HIM WITH A LOW BLOW.

"I pick Foe." He then threw the mic down at Barrett and stepped over him and exited the ring.


	15. Payback 2015

**Chapter 14: Payback 2015**

* * *

**Sunday, May 17th, 2015 - Baltimore, Maryland **

**Sheamus Open Challenge**

**WWE Tag Team Championship 2-out-of-3-Falls**

**The New Day (c) vs Cesaro & Tyson Kidd**

**Bray Wyatt vs Ryback **

"**I Quit" Match for WWE United States Championship**

**Rusev vs John Cena (c) **

**The Bella Twins vs Naomi & Tamina **

**Fatal 4-Way for WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Ced vs Bad News Barrett vs Neville vs Dolph Ziggler**

**Fatal 4-Way for WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**Dean Ambrose vs Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins (c) **

The Royal Farms Arena was jam-packed with 10,000 fans in attendance getting set to see WWE Payback. And what a night that was planned for the fans in Baltimore, Maryland.

The night was gonna kick off with an open challenge from Sheamus who has been on a roll since he returned after Wrestlemania 31.

The WWE Tag Team Champions, The New Day defend against the former WWE Tag Team Champions in a 2-out-of-3-falls match. The Team of Cesaro and Kidd look to regain their Championship gold as The New Day look to keep their titles.

And next two, titans will clash when The Human Wrecking Ball, Ryback, goes head to head with The New Face of Fear, Bray Wyatt at WWE Payback. Will Ryback meet a dark fate or will Wyatt fall victim to a superstar whose insatiable appetite demands to "Feed me more"?

The months-long struggle between United States Champion John Cena and Rusev over the stars-and-stripes title will reach its apex at WWE Payback, where the Cenation leader and The Super Athlete meet in a championship "I Quit" Match.

At WWE Payback, The team of The Bella Twins look to deal with the troublesome team of Tamina and Naomi.

And for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, A fatal 4-way to determine a new Champion. All 4 men in this match have made it their mission to win the newly vacated Championship. And tensions between Ced and Barrett have been high since Ced defeated Barrett to win King of the Ring. Now, will the tensions between the two playout in this match?

If WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins thought he had it rough defending against two challengers at WWE Payback, the path to title retention on May 17 just got a lot more complicated with the insertion of an opponent who's nothing short of a third madman.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric stood in the locker room in his black boots, black knee pads and black trunks with orange designs in both his ring name and his logo with a white outline on both. On his wrist, he had white wrist tape on both of his wrists. He had his black denim vest on with orange designs with a white outline.

"Nervous?" Joe asked Cedric who was jumping back and forth.

"Can you tell?" Cedric asked. Joe nodded.

"This is my first title shot. Some guys don't even get this far and here I am getting a shot. Even if it is in a 4-way but still I got a shot."

"I know how you feel, I got one tonight. Me, Jon, Randy and Tyler all for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. If I could win tonight. I'm the man. I'm the guy around here."

"It's not If. It's when. When you win you'll be the man."

"I like the confidence man."

"You know what they say. It's the best accessory of any kind."

"You're right. And I suggest to you that you got the gorilla. When you're this late in the card, time flies." Joe said as Cedric nodded before he fist-bumped Joe and walked out of the locker room.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced leaned up against the ropes waiting for Bad News Barrett to get up to his feet. All 4 men had been going at it for 15 minutes straight. Ced and Barrett were the two dominant competitors in the match up.

Ced walked towards Barrett picking him up but Barrett kicked him in the gut making Ced back up into the ropes when Ced bounced off, Barrett ran towards him catching him with a boot. Barrett smirked as he looked down at Ced. Ziggler caught Barrett with a _Zig Zag _as Neville climbed up the top rope. Neville off the ropes with a _Red Arrow._ As Neville got up to his feet, he was met with a Superkick from Dolph Ziggler.

Ced recovering from the boot from earlier ran full speed at Dolph Ziggler getting him with a Spear. Ced hooked the leg.

1….

2….

3….

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Icon" Hits**

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Intercontinental Champion: Ced!" JoJo announced as Ced backed up into the corner in disbelief as he just won his first-ever championship in the WWE. The referee came walking towards Ced handing him the Intercontinental Championship as he looked around at the fans while they cheered.

He held the Championship close to his chest as he got up to his feet. He then raised the Championship up in the air. He walked over to the turnbuckle and raised the Championship up in the air.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced stood in the back with the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder as he had a water bottle in his hand while he stood next to WWE Backstage Interviewer, Eden Stiles.

"Ced, tonight at WWE Payback, you won the Fatal 4-Way to win the vacant Intercontinental Championship. How does it feel to win your first ever Championship in the WWE?"

"Eden it feels amazing to be the Champion. And for my first ever Championship to be the Interoncintnel Championship it's amazing. This Championship has the most honor and prestige in the WWE besides the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Men like Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon, Macho Man Randy Savage, Ultimate Warrior, Chris Jericho, Triple H, Mr. Perfect, Patt Person, and so many other legends have held this Championship and now my name is added to that prestigious lineage. I am going to do everything in my power to be a Champion worthy of this Championship." Ced said on the mic before walking out of the camera shot.

**Sheamus vs Kane winner: Sheamus**

**WWE Tag Team Championship winner: The New Day**

**Bray Wyatt vs Ryback winner: Bray Wyatt**

**WWE United States Championship winner: John Cena**

**The Bella Twins vs Naomi & Tamina winner: Naomi & Tamina**

**WWE Intercontinental Championship winner: Ced**

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship winner: Seth Rollins**


	16. Bad News

**Chapter 15: Bad News**

* * *

**Monday, May 18th, 2015 - Richmond, Virginia**

The new WWE Intercontinental Champion walked into The Richmond Coliseum with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing his Jordan 1 "Chicago"s with his ripped light blue jeans with his "King Me" shirt. He had his usual jewelry on including the golden hoops in his ears but now he had a new piece of jewelry. He had the golden Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder with its white strap. He had the beautiful, yet classic WWE Intercontinental Championship. It was the first Championship in his WWE career, in fact in his entire career.

He came a long way from when he first entered. WrestleMania match, King of the Ring, Intercontinental Champion all in the span of a short time.

"Look at him, just cheesing." Joe joked walking up to with Jon as Cedric who stood there with that same smile.

"First Championship. They grow up so fast." Jon joked making Cedric roll his eyes.

"Look at you man, Champion. I gotta ask how does it feel?"

"Awesome. I'm happy to be standing here with this. And glad I'm not in a boardroom like I studied for in college."

"This is where you belong."

"Funny. My best friend Red told me the exact same thing."

"Great minds think alike."

"Who told you that you have a great mind?" Joe asked as he turned and looked at Jon who looked at Joe with an annoyed look.

"There's the Intercontinental Champion. Congrats, Ced, you really worked hard for this." Paul Levesque said walking over to the group of men. It really meant a lot to Ced hearing his mentor compliment him. Paul was one of Ced's absolute favorite wrestlers growing up and one of the big influences on his career so when he got the chance to first meet him, it really made the fanboy within him happy. But now he had the chance to see his favorite wrestler every day as his boss and it made him happy. It made everything surreal.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me." Paul and Ced shook hands as JoJo walked towards the group with a smile of her own.

"Alright well, we're gonna leave you two. I'm sure y'all got something or whatever." Paul said as he backed away walking away. Joe grabbed Jon and dragged him away leaving the two alone together.

"Hey, Champ."

"Hey Jo, look I'm sorry I left yesterday before we could go out. I was celebrating with the boys but trust me I will make it up to you. I'm having a party at my house on Saturday and I want you there."

"Well, if you want me there I'll be there but I'm still mad at you."

"I know babe but I'm gonna make it up to you soon." He said leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You better."

"I will. I promise." He chuckled.

"Go on now before I lose this smile." She said as he caught her with a quick peck before walking away. He looked back and got one more look at JoJo with a wink before he continued on. She sighed and shook her head watching as he walked away.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Icon" Hits**

The noise in the Richmond Coliseum was blowing the roof of the joint as the WWE Universe was cheering as they heard the music of the WWE Intercontinental Champion. Ced walked out onto the stage with the Intercontinental Championship in his hands. The little boy within Ced was smiling just as big as the grown man on the outside was smiling. He raised the title up in the air looking on with a smile. The cheering was quickly displaced with boos as BARRETT CAME ATTACKING CED FROM BEHIND.

"**Icon" Stops**

Barrett started to stomp Ced out as the fans booed.

"Shut up!" Barrett shouted as he turned his back to Ced giving him the time he needed to reach a vertical base. The Intercontinental Champion started to trade blows with his rival until Barret stopped the offense with a kick to the gut. This gave Barrett all the time hee needed to change his elbow pad out to a red pad letting the people know what was coming. And Barrett with the BULL HAMMER KNOCKING CED OUT COLD.

The fans booed as Barrett walked towards the title looking down before he turned his attentions back to Ced dragging him up, putting him on his shoulders. AND BARRETT BREAKING CED IN HALF WITH A WASTELAND ON THE STEEL STAGE.

"I'm afraid I've got some Bad News!" Barrett laughed as he looked down at the 2015 King of the Ring and the current Intercontinental Champion.

"**Rebel Son" Plays**

Barrett backed up into the back as a few members of WWE's Medical Team came out to help Ced.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

A few moments later, Ced came stumbling backstage despite the shouting from the Medical team telling him not to. He was hugging his title as he looked on wincing in pain. He turned towards the camera looking directly on with a frown as he had pain in his eyes.

"Barrett. You talk about Bad News. Well, let me give you the Bad News. Elimination Chamber. May 31st in Corpus Christi. Your ass just wrote a check that you can't cash. You may have won the battle but trust me, I'll win the war." Ced declared as he continued walking as the doctors followed closely behind him helping him out.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Thursday, May 21st, 2015 - Norfolk, VA**

Barrett and Ziggler were going toe-to-toe with eachother having a classic like only those two can have. Both men were giving it their all to prove something. To maybe earn themselves a shot at the Intercontinental Championship.

Ziggler jumped up onto Barretts back locking on a sleeper hold. But Barrett backed up into the corner knocking the referee down as well as loosening the hold. Both men dropped down to the mat and this gave Barrett room to recuperate. He rolled under the bottom rope onto the arena floor. He backed up a bit holding onto a rip looking on.

A bunch of cheers came making Barrett turn around into a SPEAR FROM CED. The Intercontinental Champion looked down at Barrett with a smile on his face as the WWE Universe cheered around him. Ced stood up to his feet and grabbed Barrett throwing him into the ring. Ziggler stood up on his feet and waited till Barrett got up to a vertical base before slamming him down with the Zig Zag. Ced shook the referee making him crawl over to them to make the count.

1….

2….

3….

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"**Here to Show the World" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Dolph Ziggler!" Dolph stood up to his feet and raised his arms as the WWE Universe cheered while Ced backed up the ramp smiling.

"See you at Chamber."


	17. Elimination Chamber 2015

**Chapter 16: Elimination Chamber 2015**

* * *

**Sunday, May 31st, 2015 - Corpus Christi, TX**

**Elimination Chamber:  
Stardust vs Zack Ryder**

**Elimination Chamber for WWE Tag Team Championship**

**The New Day (c) vs The Ascension vs The Lucha Dragons vs Los Matadores vs The Prime Time Players vs Tyson Kidd and Cesaro**

**Triple Threat for WWE Divas Championship**

**Nikki Bella (c) vs Paige vs Naomi**

**John Cena vs Kevin Owens**

**Bo Dallas vs Neville**

**WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Ced (c) vs Bad News Barrett**

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**Seth Rollins (c) vs Dean Ambrose**

Tonight, live in Corpus Christi was the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View. Since it's conception, the Chamber has been one of the most feared structures in WWE history. And for the first time ever, the Pay-Per-View was in May and for the first time ever a Tag Team Elimination Chamber would occur.

The show was being kicked off with a contest between Stardust and Zacky Ryder.

Next for the first time ever, the WWE Tag Team Championship would be defended inside the cruelest structure ever devised beside the Hell in a Cell. The New Day will defend their titles inside the chamber. For so many teams, this is the chance they've waited for. For Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, this was their final chance to regain what they have claimed to be theirs since losing the titles. For The Prime Time Players, this was their chance to back up their talk after insulting every single team over the past few weeks. For The Ascension, this was their chance to prove just how powerful they were. For The Lucha Dragons and Los Matadores, this was their chance to make a name for themselves in the WWE Tag Team division.

WWE Divas Champion will face one of her biggest challenges yet taking on two competitors for her coveted prize. However, between the two challengers, there is a lot of Bad Blood that may get in the way of their Championship aspirations.

NXT Champion, Kevin Owens sent a strong message to the United States Champion, John Cena when they came face-to-face for the first time ever when he hit Cena with his pattened Pop-Up Powerbomb, the same maneuver that allowed him to become the NXT Champion. Owens swore that whenever Cena and Owens faced each other it would be on his terms and tonight at Elimination Chamber, Cena and Owens do battle.

Bo Dallas will have to answer for his sneaky underhanded attacks against Nevile when he takes on The Man That Forgot Gravity at Elimination Chamber.

Tensions between Bad News Barret and Ced have been on high as of late. Especially since Ced won the King of the Ring over Bad News Barrett and since Ced defeated Bad News Barrett and several other competitors to win the Intercontinental Championship, all Barrett has wanted to do is take the title off of Ced and now he has his chance to do so.

Expect the unexpected when The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, challenges The Architect, Seth Rollins, for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. With an unusual appetite for chaos and plenty of pent-up anger towards the Champion, will Ambrose walk out with the richest prize in all of Sports Entertainment or will Seth Rollins continue his reign of the future?

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric walked into the American Bank Center with a smile on his face as he had his Beats over his ears listening to his Kendrick Lamar. He wore his Foamposite One "Mirror" with a black skinny jeans with his "King Me" shirt with gold hoop earrings and a simple gold chain. He had his backpack on his back full of his ring gear with his Championship resting firmly on his shoulder.

Since Cedric's party, he had been pumped up for his title match especially since he made a bet with Joe. If he won, Joe would have to buy him the new pair of Jordan 1 "Shattered Backboard"s coming out. And if he lost, he would have to buy Joe the same pair of shoes. And since then Cedric and JoJo had been doing pretty good, texting each other every day. It felt good having a girlfriend. Although they never really asked each other, they just went on a few dates and automatically assumed they were a couple. And it was a little awkward when he saw his neighbor in the hallway while he was JoJo. As beautiful as JoJo looked, that neighbor was just something else. And the funny thing is he felt like he had a connection to her. Like he recognized her from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Speaking of the ring announcer, he looked up and saw that the young ring announcer was looking down at her phone leaning up against a crate. He smiled as he walked towards the girl that had his heart at the moment.

"Damn ma, you looking like a complete snack in that dress." He complimented looking her up and down in her orange dress that hugged her curves.

"Aw, thanks, babe." She said kissing him on the cheek with a smile.

"So tonight after I win, I'm gonna go out and I would like you to go with me. I say we hit the beach. Have ourselves a late-night picnic, a stroll on the beach, and a late dive. And if you're feeling up to it, a night with the champ." He said with a wink.

"But babe, we gotta go to San Antonio tomorrow. That's like 2 hours."

'And 1 hour and a half, I'm driving a Hellcat. Maybe even an hour."

"I'm not gonna let you wreck and kill me."

"Aw, come on. Don't you like to live on the dangerous side?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Go defend your title." She chuckled as she playfully pushed him away making him laugh as he walked off onto the locker room.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**God Save Our Queen!"**

"**Rebel Son" Hits**

The fans booed loudly in the American Bank Center as they heard the music of none other than the former 5-time Intercontinental Champion, Bad News Barrett. Barrett walked out onto the stage with his cape.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, making his way to the ring, from Manchester, England. Weighing in at 246 Pounds. Bad News Barrett!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Barrett kneeled down and threw off his cape before rising up and pointing up into the sky letting out a battle cry as he then sauntered down the ramp acting as smug as he was. Once he made his way to the ring, he shadowboxed in the ring and capped it all off with an elbow like his patented maneuver, The Bullhammer.

"**Icon" Hits**

The fans that were once booing started to cheer as the current WWE Intercontinental Champion and current King of the Ring's music hit on the PA System. The lights in the arena were going around in a disarray of colors as he walked out onto the stage wearing his classic black boots, knee pads, tape, and trunks with the designs of his ring name and logo in silver with his usual denim vest.

The Champion looked around the arena with a smile as he then looked down at his title patting on it before he started to walk down the ramp while keeping his eyes locked on his challenger.

"And his opponent, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. The WWE Intercontinental Champion, Ced!" Lillian announced as the Champion walked around to the steel steps running up the steps and into the ring. He made a beeline to the corner and jumped up onto the turnbuckle taking the Championship from around his waist and raising it up in the air.

He lowered down his Championship and jumped down and handed the title off to the referee. The referee raised the Championship up in the air as Ced took off his vest and threw it off to the outside looking to give a wink at a fan at ringside. The referee handed the title off and called for the bell.

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and Barrett locked eyes as Barrett was talking trash to Ced who just stood there with a smirk. Barrett started walking towards the middle of the ring only to be taken down by Ced with a SPEAR EARLY ON IN THE MATCH.

But Ced didn't want to end it, he quickly got on top of Barrett, nailing him with shot after shot to the head until he was pulled off by the referee. Ced put his hands up in defense as the referee was verbally scolding him. Barrett crawled over to the ropes and it was clear that he wasn't ready for the offense that the Intercontinental Champion had planned. He used the ropes to pull himself up and that proved to be a mistake as he was sent over the top rope with a clothesline.

"Come on Barrett! I'm just getting started." Ced shouted as he exited the ring getting onto the ring apron. He looked up at the fans looking around the arena giving Barrett enough time to rise up and grab Ced's foot making him trip and collide FACE-FIRST ON THE RING APRON.

The Intercontinental Champion was stopped directly in his track making him cover his face feeling the pain as Barrett started to look down at the Champion. Barrett bent down and grabbed Ced lifted him up to his feet before launching him into the barricade with a thud making the Champion grunt in pain. Barrett not letting up grabbed Ced picking him right back and suplexing him on the outside with a snap suplex. Barrett sat up looking around at the fans at ringside who started to boo "The Bare Knuckle Brawler". Barrett rose up to his feet and rolled into the ring and rolled out breaking the referee's count at 5. Barrett looked down and watched as he saw Ced starting to rise up to a knee. "Mr. Bad News" ran towards "Young Simba" kicking him in the side of the head with a boot that made him collide with the barricade also.

It was clear to the WWE Universe that Barrett wanted the title and he was gonna do everything it took to get the title and become a 6-time WWE Intercontinental Champion even if it meant putting Ced on the shelf with a concussion.

Barrett grabbed Ced by his trunks and threw him into the ring before crawling in to cover.

1…

2, The Champion kicked out, causing Barrett to frown. Barrett once again hooked the leg.

1…

2, Ced powered out once more causing Barrett's frustration to grow. Barrett for a third time hooking the leg.

1…

2, "Young Simba" was showing that Never Give Up attitude that had gotten him to this point. Barrett cursed himself as he looked over at Ced who was shaking his head staring at Barrett. Barrett rose up to his feet staring down at Ced. Barrett bent down and grabbed Ced, picking him up to his feet but Ced took the chance to play possum and got Barrett into a Small Package.

1….

2….

3….

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced rolled out of the ring, quickly making sure to get out of Barrett's range. He leaned up against the barricade raising his arm in victory as Barrett was in the ring flipping out. The referee exited the ring and walked over to Ced raising his arm and handing him the title as the WWE Universe cheered.

He winced as he placed a hand on his neck but the pain was worth it as long as it meant, he remained Champion.

**Stardust vs Zack Ryder Winner: Stardust**

**Elimination Chamber for Tag Team Championship Winner: The New Day**

**Triple Threat Divas Championship Winner: Nikki Bella**

**John Cena vs Kevin Owens Winner: Kevin Owens**

**Bo Dallas vs Neville Winner: Neville**

**Intercontinental Championship Winner: Ced**

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship Winner: Dean Ambrose by DQ**


	18. A Giant

**Chapter 17: A Giant**

* * *

**Monday, June 1st, 2015 - San Antonio, TX**

"**Icon" Hits**

The fans in the AT&T Center cheered and rose up to their feet as the current WWE Intercontinental Champion walked out onto the stage wearing his same gear from last night with his "King Me" shirt as well as his title wrapped firmly around his waist. Ced looked around the arena at the fans as the lights started to go in a frenzy of different colors. Ced unhooked his championship and raised it up in the air as he spits his water out in a mist before he began to make his way down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 pounds. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion: Ced!"

Once he reached the ringside area, he looked around the arena once more before walking to the steps and running up the steps into the ring. He made a beeline to the corner and hopped up on the turnbuckle raising his championship proudly in the air until he heard the music of his opponent.

"**I Came To Play" Hits**

The fans gave Ced's opponent The Miz a chorus of boos as they heard the music of the Self Proclaimed "Most Must See WWE Superstar". Ced stood in the ring pacing back and forth anticipating his opponent. The boos became louder as someone walked on to the stage but it wasn't The Miz.

Instead, it was The Big Show! And he was dragging The Miz like a rag doll! Big Show released his grip on The Miz as his music hit the PA System.

"**Crank" Hits**

Big Show walked down the ramp staring a hole into Ced's soul. Big Show reached the ringside area and gripped the ropes using them to pull himself to the apron. He was handed a mic before he stepped over the top rope and stepped up to Ced looking down upon the 6'3 young star while his music faded.

"If anyone is gonna take that title off of you. It's gonna be me." The fans booed as they heard Big Show talk while Ced smirked.

"You walk around here like you're some kind of big guy. You ain't got nothing on the Big Show!" Big Show said on the mic before he threw it down and turned to leave the ring leaving Ced standing there with the title. Ced raised his title getting cheers while Big Show continued making his way up the ramp.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Thursday, June 4th, 2015 - Houston, TX**

The energy in the Toyota Center was electric. The fans were excited and spread their energy not only among the ringside area in the arena but also backstage amongst the WWE Superstars and Divas.

The 2015 King of the Ring sat in the locker room dressed in his usual ring gear but tonight he wore black trunks with white designs with black wrist tape on both wrists with his "King Me" t-shirt. The title said besides him resting firmly on the bench.

"Alright guys. We're in Houston. Y'all know what that means."

"What does that mean?" Jon asked, putting on his jacket.

"I actually don't know." Joe replied as he put on his gauntlets and got ready to compete tonight live on SmackDown.

"That means we gotta go out tonight." Thaddeus Bullard AKA Tituis O'Neil said as he pulled his knee pads up over his knees.

"Yeah, man come on. We are in Houston. H-Town. I'm gay and I know the shorties over here built different." Frederick Rosserr III AKA Darren Young said putting on his Prime Time Player T-shirt. Cedric chuckled as he fist bumped Fred.

"That was a good one." Joe complimented giving him a fist bump.

"Like he said, we gotta go out. Joe, I know you're married. And Jon, I know you're trying to get with Renee but look I need a wingman."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I do and I intend to remain faithful to her but I need to know that I still got it. I need to get out here in these clubs and just see if I still got game like I think I do."

"So let me get this straight: You want us to go out with you tonight just to fuel your ego by seeing if you can still get girls even though you have a girlfriend and good one at that."

"Joe, when you put it like that it sounds stupid."

"Either way it's stupid. Look, just do it for me. I know this sounds like a Jon idea but trust me."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a page out of your book. You love making bets. I know you do so I'm gonna make one. If you can predict the entire show, we'll go out. If you can't, we simply go to dinner and go to our rooms." Joe said, making Cedric smirk.

"You're on. I predict the winners are PTP, Me, KO, Neville and you, Joe. Now don't forget that you still owe me my shoes."

"Damn, y'all just love betting. Shit, got this place feeling like a Chicago Bulls locker room." Thad joked making Fred chuckle as they dapped each other up while Cedric simply shrugged.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**Written in the Stars" Hits**

The WWE Universe had a mixed reaction as they heard the music of "The Prince of Dark Matter".

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, making his way to the ring, from The Fifth Dimension. Weighing in at 220 Pounds. Stardust!" Eden announced.

Stardust walked out onto the stage as the lighting in the arena became golden. Stardust walked out onto the stage and placed his hands together making a star with his gloves before he pranced down the ramp once he reached the ringside area, he walked around the ring hopped up onto the barricade standing on the barricade. He hopped down and rolled into the ring and stood back up looking at the crowd.

"**Icon" Hits**

"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing at 252 Pounds. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion: Ced!"

"Young Simba '' walked out on the stage with a frown on his face as he had the title wrapped around his waist while the lights in the arena started going in a frenzy of colors. He unwrapped the title and raised it up in the air as he spit out his water in a mist while the fans cheered. He looked around the arena before walking down the ramp and walked over to the steps. He ran up the steps and stepped into the ring and made a beeline to the corner. He hopped up onto the turnbuckle and raised his title up in the air. He hopped down as his music faded off into the background. He handed the title off to the stage crew and took off his shirt throwing it to a fan as the referee called for the bell.

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and Stardust locked it up in a collar elbow-tie up with Ced getting the advantage pushing Stardust into the corner but Stardust managed to get out of the hold and rolled out of the corner. Ced smirked as he walked towards Stardust and locked it up pushing Stardust into the corner but Stardust once more managed to get out of the hold and rolled out of the corner. Ced came out of the corner looking to lock it up once more but was caught when Stardust hit him with a slap across the face making Ced smile.

Stardust went for a clothesline but Ced ducked it sending Stardust to the ropes. When he came off the ropes, Ced took him down with a hip toss. Stardust popped back up and was quickly taken down with a high knee from the Intercontinental Champion. Ced smirked as he bent down and picked up Stardust and threw him into the corner. He ran towards Stardust only to be caught with a boot as Stardust lifted him up in the corner. Ced stumbled out of the corner and Stardust hopped up onto the second turnbuckle and tried to jump off with some offense but was caught by Ced who caught him up on the shoulder. Ced carried him around the ring before looking to switch him on the other shoulder looking for a powerslam but Stardust managed to escape the grip and have Ced in position for the Inverted DDT and dropped down and put Ced flat on his back.

Stardust hook of the leg.

1…

2, Ced powers out at. Ced crawled over to the ropes looking to regain his composure. Stardust walked over to the ropes and kicked the ropes making it strike Ced in the throat making him fall down to the mat staring up at the lights. Stardust started to stomp down on Ced making the fans boo. Stardust stomped down hard on the gut of Ced making him sit up panting for his breath while Stardust hit the ropes and caught Ced with a boot to the face. Stardust hook of the leg.

1…

2, Kick out at 2 once more by Ced. The Intercontinental Champion sat up once more wincing in pain as Stardust wrapped his arms around Ced's neck getting him in a choke hold. The WWE Universe started clapping trying to cheer Ced on. "Young Simba'' managed to get up to his feet and elbowed Stardust in the gut a few times making him release the grip and pushed him into the corner. Ced ran towards Stardust in the corner to meet a back elbow to the jaw making Ced stumble away as Stardust hopped up onto the second turnbuckle and hopped off once more. Ced caught him and quickly put him down with his trademark, Double C Spinebuster. Ced quickly jumped up to his feet and looked around and was fired up. He grabbed Stardust and put him up on his shoulders looking for the Deathbomb. He got him and put him down and hooked the leg.

1…

2…

3…

_**Ding-Ding-Ding**_

"Here is your winner: Ced!" Edena announced as Icon played on the PA System while Ced rose up to his feet looking around the arena at the fans as the referee grabbed the title belt from the stage crew member and handed it over to him before he raised his arm in victory while Ced raised his arms raising the title.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Monday, June 8th, 2015 - New Orleans, LA**

The WWE had once again returned to "The Big Easy" and the Smoothie King Center was packed up with thousands and thousands of WWE fans ready to witness some of the best action that the WWE could bring to the city. The city that hosted the New Orlean Saints had hosted WrestleMania last year and hosted the Monday Night Raw afterwards that proved to change the course of WWE forever.

The man that many would say is one of the future stars of the WWE, The Intercontinental Champion: Ced walked around backstage in the Smoothie King Center dressed in his light blue skinny jeans with a white v-neck with his Jordan 5 "Pro Stars". He wore a simple gold chain and gold hoop earrings in his ears. He had his most important piece of jewelry in his title on his shoulder. It turned out that Cedric was right with his predictions and they had a night out in Houston. A night where he managed to get some numbers but never called any of them since he was still with JoJo. Even if they weren't exactly talking at the moment. Apparently someone backstage sent a message saying that they caught Cedric cheating when that wasn't the case. It really was just speculation without any evidence.

"How you doing, little pup?" Joe asked, walking up to Cedric, making Cedric look at him with a confused frown.

"Little pup? What the hell?"

"Yeah, you know Little Pup. I'm the Big Dog, so you're the Little Pup."

"Nobody calls you that."

"Not yet."

"I'm pretty sure no one will call you that."

"I think they will. If you can get a nickname like 'Young Simba' over I can get 'The Big Dog' over."

"How much do you want to bet on it?"

"Damn man, you love gambling. I'm gonna get you some help." Joe chuckled as he walked away from Cedric leaving him there chuckling.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"**I Came To Play"**

The ring was set up with a black carpet with director chairs in the ring as The Miz stood in the ring wearing a more casual attire with a head tie and necktie with a microphone in hand.

"Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history. Welcome to Miz TV." The Miz said on the mic as some of the fans had chanted along with him while his music faded off into the background.

"And I should be standing here as you're most must see Intercontinental Champion. However, this happened last week." The Miz said, pointing to the titantron. The tron showed the Big Show drag The Miz out on the stage.

"Don't worry, don't worry. My lawyers are contemplating what form of legal action we're gonna take against the Big Show and possibly Ced because knowing Ced he probably put Big Show up to it to avoid having to fight me." The fans booed as The Miz said this.

"The fact is I was robbed and I deserve better…" Miz was saying but he heard the music of Ced cutting him off as the fans cheered.

"**Icon" Hits**

The WWE fans cheered as the lights went around in a frenzy as Ced walked out onto the stage with the Championship title on his shoulder. He looked around before he raised the title up in the air as spit out his water in a mist while he stared at The Miz in the ring. Ced lowered the title putting it back on his shoulder and made his way down the ramp. He walked around to the steps and entered the ring being handed a microphone from the ring crew while his music faded.

"Miz, Miz, Miz shut up. I'm pretty sure all these fans in New Orleans did not come here to see your ugly face." Ced said on the mic as the fans cheered around the arena.

"Now shut up, sit down and let's get this show on the road. I got a few shorties in the Big Easy that want a night with the Champ." He said with a smile as he took a seat in the director chair while The Miz did also.

Ced put the mic up to his lips expecting to get a word out but heard the fans cheer before he could even speak.

"You're out here flapping your gums about being robbed. The only guy that was robbed last week was me, believe it or not. I was robbed of having the pleasure of spearing your ass to hell and back." Ced said with a chuckle at the end as The Miz turned his head looking at Ced.

"How dare you? How dare you come out here? I'm the host, you're the guest, you wait until I call your name. I am a former WWE Champion."

"Miz, Miz, Miz. First off, I don't listen to anything anyone tells me to do. I do what I want, when I want, how I want. And second off, trust me if I was here all those years ago your WWE Championship reign wouldn't have existed. Trust me on that."

"You come here night after night and tell us your resume. Former WWE Champ, WrestleMania main eventer, Big Time movie star. Well, I wouldn't say Big Time. My instagram gets more likes than the amount of people that have seen your movie." The fans cheered at Ced's insult while "Young Simba" smiled as he heard their reaction.

"You got outperformed by your own stunt double, Damien Sandow every single night he was with you. I mean from where I'm sitting, you have no room to talk."

"I think you should be grateful for what the Big Show did to you last week because had you stepped into my world, I would've taken years off your career."

"Can I be blunt with you right now?" The Miz said clearly frustrated with Ced.

"You're ugly." The fans chuckled at The Miz insult while Ced chuckled.

"Ugly like your WWE title reign." Ced insulted.

"Get to the top first kid then start talking. You have no idea the value of having a good looking face. None of these people know the value of having a good looking face." Ced chuckled hearing The Miz as he looked around the arena at the fans.

"I don't know, he looks kinda ugly to me." The Intercontinental Champion said on the mic getting the fans to cheer once more while The Miz was annoyed looking around the arena.

"When my hands goes up your mouth goes shut! You will listen to me!" Miz said, raising his hand in the attempt to get the fans to simmer down.

"I know the value of a face. Do you understand how valuable this face is? This is the money maker. I've had to see a specialist because of what Big Show did to me last week to make sure that I can stille properly emote. And if you truly wanted a match with me, then if I were you, I would be furious at the Big Show."

"You're a Champion. You want to be the best. The Big Show stopped that. He ripped your right to defend your Championship against a megastar. Don't you just wanna do something about that? Miz was saying until he was interrupted by the music of The Big Show!

"**Crank" Hits**

The Big Show walked out onto the stage with a frown on his face. He continued down the ramp being the imposing figure that he was. He reached the ringside area and walked around to the steps and walked up the steps stepping onto the ring apron and stepping over the top rope. He picked up the mic from the empty directors chair as his music faded before taking a seat in the chair.

"Chair's not gonna break folks, so stop chanting that." Big Show said as the chants continued.

"Now, let me make this clear. Out of all the tag team partners that I've had throughout my career, you're the one partner that I hated immediately. You see Miz, you know me. I am a 7-foot tall, 450 pound giant. I can turn bricks into powder with my hands. I know what you're doing Miz. I know you." Big Show said as the fans chanted "What?".

"I said I know you. Some people never change. If I need something broken, I break it." Big Show then turned to look at the Intercontinental Champion who smiled patting on his title.

"If I wanna take something, I take it." Ced chuckled as he looked at the Big Show.

"What are you laughing at?" The Miz said, clearly trying to instigate.

"I know what you're trying to do Miz, it's not rocket science. If you think I'm gonna fight your battle for you. You're sadly mistaken."

"You're a fighting champion. You're always saying 'you will gladly take everyone down'."

"Miz, I don't need you to try to motivate or manipulate me into fighting. When I want to fight, I fight. And I damn sure don't need you to try to motivate me into fighting him because unlike you, I ain't afraid of him. I put him on my shoulders and dropped him with a Deathbomb. And Big Show at Money in the Bank, I will drop you once again and retain my title." Ced said standing up raising it up into the air as the fans cheered. Big Show stood up to his feet and looked down on Ced. Big Show wrapped his massive hand around the throat of Ced! He lifted him up looking for the chokeslam as the fans booed him but Ced managed to poke Big Show in the eye making him drop him as the boos turned into cheers. Big Show tried to clothesline Ced but Ced ducked it and ran towards The Miz getting him a clothesline over the top rope! Big Show turned facing towards Ced.

Big Show looking for the W.M.D. but Ced ducked it and ran to the ropes. Big Show turned back around into a SPEAR FROM CED! The WWE Universe was up on their feet cheering as Ced picked up his title and raised it proudly. And by the looks of it, he just sent a message to the Big Show!


	19. Money in the Bank 2015

**Chapter 18: Money in the Bank 2015**

* * *

**Sunday, June 14th, 2015 - Columbus, OH**

**Money in the Bank:**

**Money in the Bank Ladder Match**

**Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton vs Neville vs Kofi Kingston vs Sheamus vs Kane vs Dolph Ziggler**

**WWE Divas Championship**

**Paige vs Nikki Bella (c)**

**WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Big Show vs Ced (c)**

**Kevin Owens vs John Cena**

**WWE Tag Team Championship **

**Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) vs The New Day (Big E and Xavier Woods) (c)**

**Ladder Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins (c)**

For the first time since 2004's Bad Blood, WWE was in Columbus, Ohio for a Pay-Per-View. It was also the sixth Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View in the history of WWE. The WWE had managed to fit 15,277 fans into the packed Nationwide Arena.

The night was gonna be kicked off in a big way with the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Winning Money in the Bank can change a Superstar's Career, instantly launching him into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship picture. The likes of Edge, Daniel Bryan, and Seth Rollins have graduated from future stars to WWE World Heavyweight Champion thanks to the contract. Before the pay-per-view, it was believed to be six superstars in the match but it turned out to be seven when WWE Director of Operations, Kane placed himself in the match. Money in the Bank was an accomplishment that even Ced hoped to earn in his career.

In light of the controversial conclusion of last week's Divas Championship Match, Nikki Bella will defend her title against Paige at Money in the Bank. The Diva of Tomorrow claims that Nikki and her sister are holding the entire Divas division back. Whether she can dethrone the established order, however, remains to be seen.

Two colossal forces collide at Money in the Bank as WWE Intercontinental Champion, Ced will square off against the Big Show. Less than 24 hours after defending his title, Ced was set to go to battle with The Miz. However, before the bell could ring, The World's Largest athlete stormed back in WWE attacking The Miz before and claiming that he will be the one to take the title off of Ced. The showdown for the coveted championship between the two Superstars promises to be an intense encounter.

The unthinkable happened when NXT Champion, Kevin Owens defeated John Cena at WWE Elimination Chamber. At Money in the Bank, The Champ will get the opportunity to redeem himself when he faces Owens in a highly anticipated rematch.

The New Day will go head-to-head with The Prime Time Players for the coveted WWE Tag Team Championship live at Money in the Bank.

And in the Main Event of the evening, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins will try to repossess his WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Dean Ambrose when he faces Ambrose in a dangerous Championship Ladder Match at WWE Money in the Bank. The first Superstar on June 14th to scale a ladder and grab WWE's top prize from high above the ring will be declared the victor.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric walked into the Nationwide Arena with his usual smile on his face wearing his beats over his head listening to music. He wore a simple white v-neck with blue skinny jeans and white Air Force 1 lows with a simple gold chain and gold hoop earrings. On his back, he had his backpack carrying his ring gear for the night with the title in his grasp.

Man, it was just a different feeling of waking up in the morning knowing that you were able to do your dream every day and every night. It was truly a dream being in the WWE and being the Intercontinental Champion defending his title on a Pay-Per-View was just an added bonus.

"Looking good Champ." Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah AKA Kofi Kingston said as he was already dressed in his gear sitting on a crate.

"You know I try sometimes." Cedric chuckled as he dapped up Kofi. Cedric had tried his best during the past few weeks to try to make as many friends in the back as he could. And so far, he was pretty successful.

"Yeah, I feel that although I gotta ask how big is your closet?"

"Pretty big. Although shoes and jerseys take up a good portion of that closet it's pretty big. "

"I bet it is."

"Have you seen JoJo around here?"

"Yeah, I saw her talking to Windham a few minutes ago. You might wanna be careful, it seems like the two were getting pretty close. I'm sorry to tell you that dog but you might have to let that one go. It's always the pretty ones that are crazy."

"Yeah, you right. Truth be told, I ain't even gone deal with it right now I gotta prepare myself mentally for my match."

"Hey, good luck. And Joe's already in the catering and he told me to tell you no bets tonight."

"Damn." He said as he continued down the hallway while Kofi looked on with a smile as he shook his head listening to the young rookie talk.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

_**Weeeeelllllllllllll it's the Big Show!**_

"**Crank" Hits**

Pyro hit on the stage as the World's Largest Athlete came walking out from the back onto the stage as the fans booed.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, standing at 7 feet tall. Weighing in at 450 pounds The Big Show!"

Big Show continued down the ramp reaching the ringside area. He walked around to the steps and walked up the steps to the ring apron. He stepped over the top rope and entered the ring looking on with a frown as he looked around the arena waiting for his opponent.

"**Icon" Hits**

The music of WWE's Intercontinental Champion hit the PA system causing several fans to start cheering. The graphics in the arena cut out leaving the titantron as the only video in the arena while the lights went on in a frenzy. Ced walked out onto the stage with the title wrapped around his waist as he looked down at the stage floor.

"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 pounds. He is the Intercontinental Champion: Ced!"

Ced looked up from the stage and spit out his water in a mist before making his way down the ramp as the graphics around the arena loaded back up. He locked eyes with the Big Show as he made his way down. He walked around to the steps running up the steps and entering the ring making a beeline to the corner. He hopped up on the turnbuckle and unwrapped the title from around his waist raising it up in the air as the fans cheered while his music faded.

He hopped down from the corner and handed his championship off to the referee who raised the title up as Ced started to talk trash about the giant as the bell rang.

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and the Big Show circled around the ring as the fans cheered as the match was underway. The Big Show had managed to have Ced cornered which would put the man they call "Young Simba" at a disadvantage. Big Show swung at Ced but he ducked getting the "World's Largest Athlete" in the corner. Ced with a flurry of right hands looking to strike it out with the man that had been a big, big part of the WWE for years.

These strikes seemed to do nothing but make the Big Show angry as he grabbed Ced and tossed him over the top rope making Ced look like a human ragdoll while the fans booed. The Big Show was not letting up and followed Ced to the outside of the ring. Big Show made his way to the Champion and was met with a right hand after Ced used the barricade to make his way up. Ced kept at it hitting him with rights up until Big Show hit Ced with a knee to the gut knocking the air out of Ced. Ced stumbled over to the steel ring post and leaning up against the post.

Big Show came running towards Ced, who jumped out of the way allowing Big to collide with the ring post. Big Show groaned in pain as he rolled into the ring breaking the referee's count as Ced leaned up against the barricade getting the space he needed to recuperate. He walked over to the apron and used the ropes to pull himself up to the apron. The Big Show was up on his feet and turned to see the Champion up on the apron. Big Show rocked Ced with a big headbutt knocking off the apron and crashing down to the arena floor.

Ced tried to shake the pain away as he crawled over to the ring apron and used it to pull himself up. Big Show walked over to the ropes and leaned down grabbing Ced by the head and neck dragging him up to the apron. Ced saw his opportunity and grabbed Big Show's head and jumped down off the ropes snapping the neck across the ropes making the giant stumble back. Ced ran into the ring sliding under the bottom rope and ran towards the Big Show looking for a knee lift but the Big Show saw it coming and grabbed Ced picking him up before dropping him flat on his back with a sidewalk slam.

The Intercontinental Champion groaned out in pain as he felt the pain sting up his back. He sat up in pain as the Big Show looked down with a sadistic smile on his face as he walked over to Ced and grabbed at him wrenching down on the neck. Ced groaned in pain as he reached a hand out feeling the agony that the Big Show was putting him through, Bg Show continued on applying pressure looking to wear him down.

The fans started to cheer and clap trying to get Ced back into the match. Ced was feeling it and rose on up to a knee eventually rising up to both of his feet but was quickly knocked back down his knees with a kidney shot, Big Show continued to have the hold locked on keeping the pressure on the neck. Ced once more rose up to a knee and eventually rose up to his feet and was quickly attacked with a headbutt to the back of the head by the Big Show temporarily stunning him. And Big Show took the chance to drop him with the Showstopper. Big Show with the hook of the leg.

1…

2, "Young Simba" with the kick out at 2. Big Show looked at the referee with a look of frustration as Ced took the chance to crawl on over to the ropes getting the separation he needed. He managed to get away in the corner and used the ropes to pull himself up in the corner. Big Show stood up to his feet and stared at Ced eventually letting a cruel smile form on his face and ran towards Ced in the corner looking to thrust the hip into the abdomen but "Young Simba" jumped out of the way allowing Big Show to collide with the turnbuckle. Ced leaned up against the ropes as Big Show came stumbling out of the corner.

Ced took the chance and ran towards Big Show only to be grabbed by the throat as Big Show had him looking for his signature Choke Slam. He lifted Ced up into the air and Ced managed to shit his weight and get behind the Big Show. He ran to the ropes and waited for Big Show to turn around to clock him with A SPEAR DAMN NEAR CUTTING HIM IN HALF.

Ced was fired up and quickly popped up to his feet as he looked around the arena at the fans. He stood behind the Big Show waiting for Big Show to rise up to his feet. Ced stomped down like a maniac waiting for Big Show to rise up. "The Giant" slowly rose up to his feet as the WWE fans cheered. Big Show turned around and was loaded up onto CED"S SHOULDERS. CED WAS LIFTING 450 POUNDS UP INTO THE AIR. CED SHOOK HIS HEAD AND PUT THE BIG SHOW DOWN WITH A DEATHBOMB.

Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

2…

3…

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"Here is your winner and STILL the Intercontinental Champion: Ced!" Lillian Garcia announced as Ced slowly rose up to his feet while the referee retrieved his title. The referee raised Ced's arm in the air as Ced looked down at the tile in his grasp while the fans cheered.

It was looking a little grim but Ced was happy that he was still the Intercontinental Champion.

**Money in the Bank Winner: Sheamus**

**Divas Championship Winner: Nikki Bella**

**Intercontinental Championship Winner: Ced**

**Kevin Owens vs John Cena Winner: John Cena**

**Tag Team Championship Winner: Prime Time Players**

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship Winner: Seth Rollins**


End file.
